Ulubieniec Śmierci
by Lampira7
Summary: Po uzyskaniu tytułu Mistrza Śmierci i staniu się ulubieńcem Śmierci, Harry postanawia zwiedzić nowy świat. Na pewno nie tego spodziewał się słysząc, że zamieszkują go bohaterowie i od czasu do czasu odwiedzają Bogowie i obcy.
1. Prolog

Od pewnego czasu ta historia zaprząta moje myśli. Wiem, że powinnam skończyć inne opowiadania i tłumaczenia, ale nie mogłam sobie darować. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak potoczy się akcja i jak się to zakończy, ale mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

 **Fandomy:** Harry Potter, Avengers;  
 **Tytuł:** Ulubieniec Śmierci;  
 **Autor** Lampira7;  
 **Beta/bety:** Hebi22, od 1 rozdziału Adelcia;  
 **Pairing:** Loki/Harry  
 **Gatunek:** Romans  
 **Ostrzeżenia:** Absurd nad absurdami

Jest to połączenie Avengers i świata z Harry'ego Pottera. A może powinnam raczej powiedzieć, że to Harry został przeniesiony do świata, gdzie nie ma czarodziejów, a za to istnieją ludzie o nieznanych mu mocach. Będzie tu występowały związki m/m, f/m i m/f/m.

 **Prolog**

Wszystko go bolało. Czuł się tak jakby przeszedł przez piekło, gdzie przeżył niewyobrażalne tortury. Nawet ruch klatki piersiowej podczas oddychania sprawiał, że pragnął zwinąć się w kłębek i łkać z bólu. Ciało miał rozpalone. Chciał prosić o pomoc. Otworzyć oczy, by zobaczyć, gdzie jest, ale nie mógł. Nie był wstanie się poruszyć. Jęknął bezgłośnie, ale wtedy poczuł dłoń na czole. Była ona zimna i przyniosła mu ulgę.

— Ciiiii... — powiedział nieznany mu głos. Była to kobieta, ale nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkał. Nie zapomniałby kogoś takiego. Kiedy mówiła to było jak słuchanie deszczu, wiatru grającego wśród liści drzew. Pięknie. — Spokojnie. Nie musisz się martwić. Jestem przy tobie. — Zaczęła przeczesywać palcami jego włosy, co rusz muskając policzki i czoło. — Nie opuszczę cię. Zawsze będę przy tobie — zapewniała go.

Uwierzył jej. Pozwolił, by ciemność ponownie go zabrała.

OoO

Następnym razem, gdy odzyskał przytomność, miał więcej siły. Wciąż czuł się obolały, ale nie tak, żeby błagać o chwilę nieświadomości, tylko tak jakby przeszedł bardzo intensywny trening quidditcha. Każdy mięsień rwał go, ale nie tak, by nie móc otworzyć oczu i spróbować usiąść.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, uniósł powieki. Powitała go biel skrzydła medycznego, ale tym razem nie był otoczony przez przyjaciół, czy sam lub z panią Pomfrey, która przybiegłaby od razu, by sprawdzić jego stan. Nie, tym razem pokój był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć młodej kobiety, która siedziała na jego łóżku. Trzymała jego prawą dłoń w swoich, masując kciukiem miejsce, gdzie był najbardziej wyczuwalny puls.

Miała eteryczny wygląd. Długie czarne włosy spadały po jej ramionach i dalej po plecach w łagodnych falach. Były w takim odcieniu czerni, że wydawało się, że pochłaniają promienie słoneczne wpadające przez wpół zasłonięte okna.

Była blada. Jej skóra przypominała świeży śnieg. Nienaruszona żadną blizną czy pieprzykiem. Była smukła, wręcz chuda. Jej pierś i biodra ledwo, co były zaokrąglone. Długa czarna suknia nie pomagała w podkreśleniu jej kobiecych cech. Wydawało się, że została zatrzymała w wieku, gdy młode dziewczyny dopiero stają się kobietami.

Miała mocno wystające kości policzkowe i wąskie usta w kolorze dojrzałych malin. Nosek mały, lekko zadarty, a rzęsy długie, ale to jej oczy zapierały dech. Jej oczy… One nie były ludzkie. Skrywały w sobie galaktykę. Całe czarne z nutą granatu, w której świeciły gwiazdy. Gwiazdy, które istniały i te, które umarły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie blask.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał.

— Kimś, kto spełni twe życzenia. Kimś, kto zostanie przy tobie przez stulecia. Kimś, kto cię nie zdradzi, a będzie cię uczył. Kimś, kto nie chciał cię znać i być na twe rozkazy, ale gdy cię spotkał zrozumiał, że będziesz jego umiłowanym. — Pochyliła się, puszczając jego dłoń, by zacząć przesunąć swe palce po jego zmierzwionych włosach.

— Umiłowanym? — powtórzył.

— Tak, umiłowanych. — Pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej i musnęła ustami jego policzek. — Niektórzy mogliby stwierdzić, że jesteś moim mistrzem, a nie umiłowanym. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Słysząc słowo mistrz, Harry zaczął uświadamiać sobie, z kim może mieć do czynienia.

— Jesteś...?

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju weszła Hermiona i Ron, ale kiedy ujrzeli postać na jego łóżku, zatrzymali się przerażeni. Ron jęknął, drżąc niekontrolowanie. Hermiona zaś cofnęła się zakrywając rękoma usta, powstrzymując swój krzyk. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc ich reakcji. Zaczął się domyślać, kim jest kobieta, ale jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli tego. Również nie miała odrażającego wyglądu, a oni wydawali się bardziej przerażeni, niż w trakcie bitwy.

— Oni nie widzą mnie tak jak ty — powiedziała kobieta, wstając z łóżka. — Ona... — wskazała na Hermionę, która zaczęła się cofać, aż dotknęła plecami ściany —...mimo że jest czarownicą, jej pierwotny świat zdążył już wpoić jej mój wizerunek, a przynajmniej jego wyobrażenie. Dla niej wyglądam, jak kostucha w czarnej szacie trzymająca w swej dłoni kosę, która ma przeciąć nić życia śmiertelnika. Dla niego... — tym razem spojrzała na Rona, który zaciskał dłonie w pieści, by później je rozluźnić, by po chwili znów ponowić ten proces —...widzi mnie... — Kobieta przechyliła głowę na bok, a jej brwi zmarszczyły się. — To intrygujące. Widzi mnie, jako wielkiego pająka, w oczach, którego widnieją ognie piekielne. Sądzi, że jestem kimś, kto zaciągnie was do swojej kryjówki i zaplącze w sieć, w której zostaniecie uwięzieni przez wieczność. To całkiem interesująca myśl i muszę przemyśleć, czy nie mieć takiego sługi — powiedziała tajemniczym głosem.

— Jesteś Śmierć — wykrztusił z siebie Harry. Skrzywił się, gdy Hermiona wzdrygnęła się chwytając rękę Rona, który spoglądał niespokojnie na drzwi. — Czemu nie jesteś dla mnie przerażająca?

— Bo nie boisz się śmierci. Dla większości jest ona przerażająca i tak dla nich wyglądam. Ty jednak przyjąłeś ją z otwartymi ramionami. Przyjąłeś mnie. — Ponownie uśmiechnęła się. — Witałeś mnie jak dobrą przyjaciółkę. Czułeś się spełniony i nie obawiałeś się odchodząc z tego świata.

— Dumbledore również nie bał się śmierci, a ja tak — zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

— Nie wspominaj mi o nim. — Skrzywiła się. — Grał tak pogodzonego ze śmiercią, tak bohaterskiego, ale w ostatnich chwilach bał się. Chciał uciec przed bólem i bolesnym końcem. Chciał uciec od tego świata i od tego, co ten od niego wymagał. Śmierć stała się dla niego ucieczką, a jego słowa o nowym początku, o rozpoczęciu nowej historii... — Jej głos się zmienił. Brzmiał teraz jak łamiące się lodowce, jak tornado niszczące domy. — Ty się nie bałeś. Nie samej śmierci. Bałeś się tego, co stanie się z innymi, gdy ciebie zabraknie, ale byłeś taki spełniony. Mogłeś stać się moim mistrzem, ale to ja zdecydowałam, że będziesz moim umiłowanym. — Chwyciła kosmyk jego włosów pociągając za niego delikatnie. — Mój umiłowany. W twoich oczach jestem piękna i dobra. — Znów stała się łagodna. Naprawdę była taka w jego oczach.

— Harry? — Hermiona zrobiła niepewnie krok do przodu. — Czy...? — Spojrzała ze strachem. — Czy jesteś bezpieczny? — spytała cicho.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Śmierci. — Nie zrobi mi krzywdy – dodał pewniej, gdy kobieta wręcz się rozpromieniła na jego słowa.

— Spotkamy się później. — Pogłaskała go po policzku. — Porozmawiaj z przyjaciółmi. Opłakuj tych, którzy zginęli. A kiedy to zrobisz, ja znów do ciebie przyjdę i nauczę cię, kim teraz jesteś, mój umiłowany.

Z tymi słowami wycofała się, aż pochłonął ją mrok. Zostali sami. Harry obrócił się do przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego ze niezrozumieniem i pewną obawą.

— Powiecie mi, co się działo, gdy byłem nieprzytomny? — spytał, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.

OoO

 _250 lat później_

Młody mężczyzna siedział na dachu wysokiej wieży. U jego stóp roztaczały się zielone błonie, a dalej magiczna wioska. Obok niego siedziała kobieta, która nucąc cicho zaplatała jego długie włosy w skomplikowany warkocz. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia uległ jej namową i zapuścił włosy, którymi tak umiłowanie się bawiła i zaplatała w najróżniejszy sposób. Także przez nią oduczył się noszenia butów.

— Czy zdecydowałeś? — zapytała go, kończąc warkocz.

— O czym? — Gdy spojrzała na niego ostro, wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jestem pewien. Nie chcę zostawiać bliskich.

— To tylko wymówka. Nie masz tu już nic do zrobienia. Jesteś znudzony. Samanta udzieliła ci błogosławieństwa, nie musisz pozostawać z jej powodu lub innych — stwierdziła.

Harry uśmiechnął się z czułością na myśl o swojej przybranej córce. W tym roku skończyła sześćdziesiąt lat. Zaadoptował ją, gdy jej rodzice zostali zamordowani w wojnie, która rozpoczęła się po tym jak magiczny świat został odkryty przez mugoli.

Trwała ona przez sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, w tym czasie magiczne społeczeństwo poniosło ogromne straty. Wiele osób twierdziło, że w jej wyniku zginęło więcej czarodziei, niż podczas wojny z jakimkolwiek Czarnym Panem. Dopiero podpisanie umowy między przywódcami każdego z magicznych narodów o całkowitym odłączeniu się od świata mugoli i wykasowania z ich pamięci wszystkich wspomnień o magii skończyło ten koszmar. W jej wyniku powstały również organizacje, które zabierały dzieci od ich mugolskich rodziców po ujawnieniu się chociażby częściowej magii i oddaniu ich pod opiekę rodzin, które nie mogły mieć dzieci lub chciały mieć ich większą ilość. Za pomocą eliksiru sprawa przejęcia dziedziczenia czy wyglądu nie stanowiła żadnej spornej kwestii wśród czysto krwistych rodzin.

Początki wprowadzenia umowy były trudne. Wszyscy aurorzy oraz ci, co potrafili używać zaklęcia pamięci, byli zajęci przez całe dnie, by usunąć z wiedzy mugoli jakikolwiek ślad po magii, ale wreszcie się udało.

Dla Harry'ego to również był trudny okres. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort nie miał racji i czy nie trzeba było wcześniej odłączyć świat magiczny od mugoli, zanim ci dowiedzieli się oficjalnie o nich. Wtedy jednak przypominał sobie, jakie metody chciał zastosować Czarny Pan, nie miał już wątpliwości. Niektórzy mogli go obwiniać i próbować się zemścić za bliskich poległych podczas wojny, ale Śmierć zawsze była przy nim. Uczyła go, kim jest Mistrz Śmierci i jakie ma obowiązki. Nauczył się, że każdego czeka śmierć i może trwać wieki w postaci chudego siedemnastolatka, przeżyć zaklęcia uśmiercające oraz trucizny, ale kiedy Śmierć nie będzie już potrzebna on też zniknie.

Teraz jednak był umiłowanym Śmierci, która trwała u jego boku i opiekowała się nim, nawet jeśli przerażała innych. Dlatego też rzadko ujawniała się innym. Jedynie pozwoliła się widzieć Samancie, którą Harry nauczył się nie bać śmierci. Jego przybrana córka twierdziła, że Śmierć wygląda dla niej jak matka. Nawet teraz nie mogła określić, dlaczego tak jest, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że Śmierć pośrednio się nią opiekowała, gdy była mała. Śmierć jednak nie czuła się za nią odpowiedzialna. Nie, to nie było do końca tak.

Śmierć była odpowiedzialna za każdego śmiertelnika. Miała przynieść im wieczny sen, ale nie czuła się nigdy zobowiązana do nikogo oprócz Harry'ego. Jej mistrza i umiłowanego. Inni byli tylko kimś, na kogo patrzyła, dlatego że Harry troszczył się o nich. Pozwoliła, żeby towarzyszył Ronie i Hermionie w ostatniej wędrówce, ich dzieciom i wnukom. Teraz jednak nadszedł czas odejścia.

Niektórzy krewni jego przyjaciół zniknęli z tego świata nie pozostawiając po sobie spadkobierców, dla innych był tylko odległym wujkiem. Osobą, która będzie trwać w zawieszeniu. Kimś, komu towarzyszy Śmierć, nawet jeśli nie będzie dla nich widoczna. Samanta miała, co prawda dzieci oraz kilkanaście wnucząt, ale powiedziała, że powinien żyć swoim życiem. Widziała, że męczył się tym wszystkim. Sławą i niezdrowym zainteresowaniem polityków, którzy chcieli wykorzystać jego umiejętności i status. Kiedy dowiedziała się, co zaproponowała mu Śmierć pewnego razu, kazała mu się nie zastanawiać i to zrobić. Stwierdziła, że nie musi się nawet żegnać. Wystarczy, że dostanie od niego wiadomość, że jest szczęśliwy.

— Jak będzie wyglądał ten świat? — zapytał w końcu.

— Będzie to świat mugolski, ale nie taki jak znasz. — Wstała, spoglądając na horyzont. — Jego mieszkańcy będą o wiele bardziej zaawansowani w technologii. Będą istniały osoby, które będą posiadały pewne zdolności, które możesz porównać z tutejszą magią. Jedna z nich będzie potrafiła oddziaływać na pogodę, druga przenikać przez przedmioty, inny będzie telepatą. W tamtym świecie są nazywani mutantami i gardzeni przez ludzi, którzy nie rozumieją, kim są.

— To tak jak kiedyś czysto krwiści i mugolaki — prychnął Harry, również wstając.

— Tak, to prawda. — Kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się z nim. — Będą również istnieli bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, którzy w różnych okolicznościach zdobyli niezwykłą moc lub ulepszono ich ciała. Będą również bogowie.

— Bogowie? — Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Będą również czarodzieje, ale nie tacy, jakich znasz. Tylko nieliczni będą mieć moc taką jak ty, a i tak to będzie tylko namiastka tego, co masz. Będą mogli zdobyć ją przez wieloletnie kształcenie się w tej dziedzinie.

— Ten świat brzmi ciekawie — powiedział cicho Harry z nieobecnym wzrokiem.

— Tak. Już dawno chciałam się tam przenieść, ale…

— Gdzie ja, ty tam — dokończył za nią. Śmierć nic na to nie odpowiedziała. — Dobrze, niech spełni się twoje marzenie. — Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

— Nie, moim marzeniem jest bycie przy tobie. — Chwyciła jego dłoń, dotykając pierścienia znajdującego się na palcu.

— Chodźmy — powiedział, zamykając oczy.

Śmierć uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, a po chwili ich owinął cień. Zniknęli z tego świata, a na nocnym stoliku pewnej starszej czarownicy pojawiła się biała lilia z bilecikiem, na którym napisane było jedno słowo.

 _Dziękuję_


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Harry, z przerzuconym przez ramię, podartym, płóciennym plecakiem, przemierzał dżunglę. Shi, jak zaczął nazywać Śmierć, skakała niczym mała dziewczynka, z gałęzi na gałąź, nad jego głową. Od czasu do czasu, krzyknęła i chwytała w dłonie rajskiego ptaka, który nagle zamierał w jej dłoniach. Tak było ze wszystkimi zwierzętami jakie dotknęła. Harry nie był pewny, czy uspokajała je swoją obecnością, czy może je tak przerażała, że te zamierały w czystym terrorze. Nigdy ją jednak o to nie zapytał. Uważał, że dopóki ich nie uśmierca i nie rani w żaden sposób, to nie powinien jej o to robić żadnych pretensji.

Żyli w tym świecie już od siedmiu lat. Na początku myślał, że znalazł się w rzeczywistości, która była bardzo podobna do jego, ale z czasem przekonał się, że to nie jest do końca tak. Co prawda nie spotkał żadnych bogów, czy ludzi z niesamowitymi umiejętnościami, o których mu wcześniej opowiadała Śmierć, ale ten świat różnił się od jego.

Kiedy pojawił się w tym świecie, znalazł się na środku zatłoczonego chodnika. Na początku przestraszył się, że ludzie zaczną panikować na jego niespodziewane pojawienie się, ale mijali go, nie widząc. Dopiero na jego szokowaną minę, Shi wyjaśniła mu, że to przez jej umiejętności. Potrafiła odwrócić uwagę, każdej żyjącej istoty od niego. Po prostu, w ich umysłach, on nie istniał, a jednak wyczuwali, że coś jest przed nimi. Było to niesamowite, ale miał pewne obawy związane z kamerami.

Według Shi nie musiał się tym martwić. Każda kamera, dyktafon, czy inne urządzenia rejestrujące, wariowało przy nim. Po prostu się psuło. Niezbyt mu się to podobało, ale rozumiał, że to dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

Po tych wyjaśnieniach, od razu ruszył do biblioteki. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone z Hermioną, w końcu musiał przyznać, że jest to dobre miejsce do rozpoczęcia wyszukiwania informacji. Okazało się, że trafił do Nowego Jorku, co trochę go zaskoczyło, ale nie tak bardzo jak data. Dwa tysiące pierwszy rok, początek XXI w., ale pomimo tego, iż cofnął się w czasie, to technologia, w porównaniu do jego świata, była o wiele bardziej rozwinięta. Czytając o osiągnięciach, eksperymentach genetycznych, nowych technologiach, mógł wręcz stwierdzić, że ludzie robią coś na kształt magii.

To wszystko było niesamowite, ale to nie jego klimaty. Wolał otwarte przestrzenie, otwarte niebo, nowe kultury, zamiast jednakowych ludzi śpieszących się do pracy. Hałaśliwych pojazdów, zapachu spalin i neonów święcących w nocy. Mógł spędzić tydzień, czy miesiąc w Nowym Jorku lub w innym dużym mieście, ale nie czuł się tam komfortowo.  
Postanowił zwiedzać dalekie kraje, gdzie ludzie żyli z ziemi. Może czekały go tam mniej komfortowe warunki i większe niebezpieczeństwa oraz miał mniejsze szanse na poznanie bogów, czy mutantów, ale stwierdził, że jest nieśmiertelny. Mógł poznać od podstaw ten świat, zanim ruszy w ślad za niesamowitymi istotami. Dlatego właśnie, znalazł się w tej dżungli.

Przez ostatnie siedem lat, wędrował po pustyniach i dżunglach, gdzie osady ludzkie, stanowiły tylko kilkadziesiąt osób i były one oddalone od siebie wieloma kilometrami. Nie widział, jak zmienia się świat. Nie słyszał o nowych bohaterach, o niesamowitym inżynierze Tonym Starku, o incydencie w ośrodku badawczym, znalezieniu informacji o nordyckich bogach. Żył tu i teraz. Nie był świadomy, jak te wszystkie wydarzenia wpłyną na niego w kolejnych latach.

Nagle, w powietrzu rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy krzyk. Ptaki poderwały się z najbliższych drzew, a małpy ukryte wśród gałęzi, zaczęły wrzeszczeć niespokojnie. Harry przystanął i rozejrzał się dookoła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. To nie brzmiało jak ryk dzikiego kota lub innego drapieżnika. Ten wrzask... Był dziwny.

— Shi — powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że Śmierć usłyszy nawet jego najcichszy szept. — Co to było?

Śmierć pojawiła się bezszelestnie, tuż obok niego.

— Zaraz się przekonasz.

W tym samym momencie, rozbrzmiał kolejny krzyk, a później trzask łamanych drzew. Harry stanął mocno na ziemi i przygotował różdżkę. Był ciekawy, co może wydawać taki ryk, a wiedział, że kiedy Shi postanowiła być tajemnicza, to niczego się od niej nie dowie.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Usłyszał ponowny trzask łamanych drzew, a później zobaczył jakąś zieloną sylwetkę na tle nieba. Szybko stawała się coraz większa, zbliżając się do niego. Istota wylądowała kilka metrów przed nim, łamiąc kolejne drzewa, wzbijając w powietrze ziemię i małe gałęzie.

Harry stał przed istotą, która nie powinna istnieć. Przed nim znajdowało się coś, co stanowiło połączenie trolla, ogra i olbrzyma. Wielkie, wręcz ogromne. Harry, sięgał mu jedynie do klatki piersiowej i nie miało znaczenia, że mistrz śmierci, był poniżej przeciętnego wzrostu dorosłego mężczyzny. Kreatura była zielona, a raczej w kolorze przybrudzonej zieleni. Jego całe ciało było nabite. Mięśnie miał ogromne. Jednakże, jego postawa była zła. Stał przygarbiony, a jego dłonie, zbyt duże w porównaniu do całej sylwetki. Na głowie miał potargane, lekko kręcone szarawe włosy. Jednak, to jego oczy najbardziej zaintrygowały Harry'ego.

W tych oczach była widoczna inteligencja. Stwór nie był bezmyślną bestią, ale nie wiadomo, jak bardzo był... oswojony?

— Hej — powiedział spokojnie Harry, unosząc ręce, by pokazać, że nie jest uzbrojony. Istota prychnęła, patrząc na niego, ale go nie zaatakowana. — Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić.

— Hulk silny — odezwała się istota. — Człowiek słaby. Nie zranić Hulka — powiedział, jakby sama myśl była niedorzeczna.

— Okej — odpowiedział Harry, zaskoczony faktem, że ten może mówić. Prostymi zdaniami, ale jednak mówić. — Możesz być silny, ale z pewnością odczuwasz ból.

Istota musiała odebrać to jako zagrożenie, bo ryknęła w jego stronę, zaciskając pięści. Natychmiast Harry spiął się, gotowy do obrony. Mógł być nieśmiertelny, ale nie oznaczało to, że lubił otrzymywać śmiertelne obrażenia, a na pewno bezpośrednie uderzenie tej bestii, takie by było.

— Hulk, miażdżyć! — ryknęła istota.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknął Harry, gdy bestia ruszyła na niego. Istota nagle się zatrzymała, jakby zaskoczona jego słowami. Najwyraźniej nikt nigdy go nie przeprosił. — Nie miałem zamiaru cię zaatakować — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niego ostrożnie. — To, że jesteś silny i potężny — istota wypięła pierś, zadowolona z tych słów — nie sprawia, że nie czujesz żadnego bólu. Nie warto się na niego narażać bez powodu. — Harry wiedział, co mówi. Wracanie do żywych, naprawdę nie było przyjemne, chociaż niektórzy uważali, że to iż wraca sprawia, że nie powinien marudzić na żaden ból. — Jesteś Hulk? — zapytał, stojąc tuż przed istotą.

— Ja Hulk. — Uderzył pięścią w swoją pierś. Huk, który rozbrzmiał był naprawdę potężny.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Hulk. Jestem Harry.

— Mały Harry.

Hulk wyciągnął dłoń i popchnął czarodzieja w pierś. Mogło być to lekkie pchnięcie dla Hulka, ale zwykłego człowieka było ono silne. Harry pamiętając swój trening aurorski, nie opierał się tej sile i pozwolił, by powaliła go na ziemię. Wylądował na plecach. Hulk skrzywił się, zabierając szybko dłoń. Dla Harry'ego wyglądał jak szczeniak, który wiedział, że zrobił coś złego i czeka na karę.

— Pomożesz mi? — Wyciągnął ręce, nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Jestem przecież małym Harrym.

Słyszał jak Shi, będąc niewidzialna obok nich, prychnęła z rozbawieniem. Miał zamiar ją na razie ignorować. Hulk niezdecydowany i jakby przestraszony, wyciągnął powoli dłoń, ale poza tym nic nie zrobił. Harry chwycił jeden z jego palców, który i tak był wielkości jego ramienia. Hulk bardzo powoli i ostrożnie go pociągnął. Harry bez problemu poradził sobie i tak zbyt wielkim impetem, skacząc na nogi.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Hulk spoglądał na niego, jakby był jakiś dziwnym stworzeniem. Harry był do tego przyzwyczajony. To same spojrzenie otrzymywał od wilkołaków czy wampirów, gdy zwracał się do nich, jak do każdej innej osoby. Przypuszczał, że Hulk był zawsze okrutnie traktowany przez innych, z powodu swojej siły i wyglądu.

— Hulk, co tu...

Przerwał mu ryk wojskowych helikopterów, nadlatujących z tej samej strony, z której przybył Hulk, który uniósł głowę rycząc. Bębenki Harry'ego niemal pękły od tego hałasu. Krzywiąc się, nieświadomie położył dłoń na ramieniu istoty. Hulk natychmiast umilkł. Nie odrywał wzroku od helikopterów, ale można było wyczuć, że najbardziej jest skupiony na miejscu, gdzie spoczywała ręka Harry'ego.

— Spokojnie, nie znajdą cię — spojrzał sugestywnie na Shi, która westchnęła.

— Nie zobaczą cię, ale nie oczekuj większej pomocy z mojej strony — powiedziała, a później zniknęła we mgle, która nagle się pojawiła.

— Spokojnie — powtórzył kolejny raz Harry, patrząc na Hulka.

Chyba tylko cud sprawił, że istota została na miejscu. Kiedy helikoptery odleciały, Harry odsunął się. Hulk natychmiast się zrelaksować, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka. Przekrzywił głowę, wyciągając palec i tym razem z większą ostrożnością dotykając Harry'ego.

— Mały Harry nie boli?

— Nie, nie jestem ranny.

Chwycił palec Hulka, uśmiechając się. Nie wiedział, za co wojsko ściga Hulka, ale nie przypuszczał, że jest on zły. Jego przyjaciele stwierdziliby, że znów odzywa się w nim kompleks bohatera i chce ratować wszystkich dookoła, nie wiedząc nawet, czy na to zasługują.

— Kim jesteś Hulk? — zapytał, ciekawy, czy jest to jeden z mutantów, o którym wspominała Śmierć.

— Hulk jest Hulk — odpowiedział siadając.

Ziemia zadrżała pod nim. Teraz kiedy siedział, był tylko kilkanaście centymetrów wyższy niż Harry. Ciekawe, czy zrobił to, by być mniej zastraszający, ale Harry nie czuł się przez niego zastraszony. Aby to udowodnić również usiadł. Hulk spojrzał na niego z zmarszczonymi brwiami. Najwyraźniej, mało kto przyjmował przed nim bezbronną postawę.

Hulk był nim tak samo zaintrygowany, jak Harry był nim.

— Jesteś głodny? — spytał, otwierając plecak i wyjmując dużą tabliczkę czekolady. — Chcesz? — rozpakował ją i podał Hulkowi, który zaczął ją niuchać, a później wziął w dwa palce i wrzucił całą tabliczkę do ust. Kiedy ją zjadł, uśmiechnął się. Zęby miał umazane czekoladą. — Dobra? — zaśmiał się Harry.

— Dobra. — Zgodził się Hulk, patrząc na plecak.

— Chcesz więcej? Mam ich dużo. — Wyciągnął jeszcze kilka. Co mógł powiedzieć, uwielbiał słodycze. Hulk przyjął je z zadowolonym pomrukiem. — Skąd jesteś? — Hulk spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. Postanowił więc zmienić pytanie: — Skąd przyszedłeś?

— Wioska — odpowiedział Hulk, zjadając kolejną tabliczkę.

— Co się tam stało? — dopytywał dalej Harry.

— Ogień. — Hulk zmarszczył brwi. — Grzmoty. Ugryzienia. — Potrząsnął ramionami.

— Grzmoty, ugryzienia? — Harry odchylił się do tyłu opierając się na łokciach. Ssąc kawałek czekolady, zastanawiając się nad tym. — Strzelali do ciebie? — Odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie, ale Hulk dalej spokojnie siedział, racząc się czekoladą, chociaż powieki zaczynały mu opadać.

— Śpiący? – zapytał, mając zamiar zostawić na razie wcześniejszy temat. Hulk pokręcił gwałtownie głową, patrząc na niebo. — Będę czuwać. Upewnię się, że nic się nie stanie.  
— Hulk silny. Nie bronić Hulka. Hulk mocny.

— Tak, wiem. Trzeba jednak spać. Będziesz jeszcze silniejszy, kiedy będziesz wyspany.

Hulk patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, ale położył się na ziemi, przymykając oczy. Po chwili jego oddech się uspokoił. Zasnął.

— Jak dziecko — powiedział cicho Harry, wstając i rozciągając się. — Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie było to dziwne. — Spojrzał w stronę, skąd przybył Hulk i helikoptery. — Przydałoby się to sprawdzić.

Położył na ziemi swój plecak, z całym dobytkiem obok i rzucił na Hulka zaklęcie, które miało go poinformować, kiedy ten się obudził. Umieścił jeszcze dookoła barierę nie chcąc, by do jego nowego znajomego, podkradło się jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Chociaż, kiedy bardziej się nad tym zastanowił, to uznał, że z tej potyczki zwycięsko wyszedłby Hulk. Upewniając się, że nic nie naruszy spokoju Hulka, a jeśli nawet, to Harry zostanie o tym powiadomiony, czarodziej zaczął się przemieniać.

Odkąd został mistrzem śmierci, zaczął się uczyć animagii. Był mile zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że dzięki swojemu tytułowi, może wraz z wiekiem i doświadczeniem, przemieniać się w więcej zwierząt i to także w te magiczne. Jak na razie, mając prawie trzy wieki na karku, opanował trzy formy animagii. Tym razem wybrał postać, która miała skrzydła. Już po chwili na ziemi stał duży, majestatyczny ptak drapieżny. Przekręcając głowę, by móc jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Hulka, wbił się w powietrze niemal w idealnym pionie. Zamierzał zobaczyć, co się stało w tej wiosce.

OoO

Bruce odzyskał nagle świadomość. Zawsze tak było, od wypadku, który zrujnował jego życie. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w środku dżungli. Nie było to niczym dziwnym. Często, gdy zmieniał się w Hulka budził się na jakimś pustkowiu.

Jęknął, przypominając sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Jadł właśnie posiłek z innymi mieszkańcami wioski, gdy znalazło ich wojsko. Chcieli, żeby się poddał, bo inaczej mieli zamiar otworzyć ogień. Wiedząc, że druga opcja była nie dopuszczalna, wstał, by do nich podejść, ale najwyraźniej wśród wojskowych byli niedoświadczeni kadeci. Jeden z nich spanikował i oddał niekontrolowany strzał. Postrzelił jedną z kobiet, która stała obok. Bruce pamiętał jeszcze, że pochłonęła go wściekłość, a później nic. Nie, pamiętał jeszcze, że Inny czuł zdziwienie, a później coś podobnego do szczęścia. Było to dziwne.

Wstał, postanawiając ruszyć z miejsca i oddalić się jak najdalej. Obok niego znajdował się plecak. Rozglądając się jeszcze raz, nie zauważył nikogo innego. Miał nadzieję, że właściciel torby uciekł i nie został zraniony przez Innego Gościa. Nie mając jednak zamiaru marnować takiej okazji, podszedł do plecaka. Kiedy go otworzył, znalazł jedynie koc. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógłby wziąć do dżungli jedynie to, ale i tak postanowił go wykorzystać, by ukryć swoje prawie nagie ciało.

Kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok, by zniknąć między drzwiami, usłyszał krzyk ptaka drapieżnego, a później uderzenie powietrza w twarz, kiedy ten przeleciał tuż przed nim. Stworzenie usiadło na pobliskiej gałęzi, obserwując go uważnie. Dziwne. Zwierzęta zazwyczaj się go obawiały, nawet jeśli był aktualnie człowiekiem. Przypominał sobie jedynie z dwa, czy trzy psy, które były wystarczająco odważne, bądź głupie, by się do niego zbliżyć. Nie sądził jednak, by tak wspaniały, drapieżny ptak, zaliczał się do tych kategorii.

Drapieżnik miał prawie metr długości. Posiadał ciemne upierzenie. Spodnią stronę miał rdzawą z ciemnymi prążkami. Na głowie posiadał miał czubek z piór. Mógłby przez to wyglądać zabawnie, ale tak nie było. Jego silne nogi, uzbrojone w potężne pazury, jasno świadczyły o tym, że jest prawdziwym drapieżnikiem. Bruce miał nadzieję, żeby ten ptak go zaatakuje, zwłaszcza że skończyłoby się to przemianą w Hulka, a nie chciał zwracać na siebie większej uwagi, czy zabić tak piękne stworzenie.

— Spokojnie. — Uniósł ręce. — Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

OoO

Gdyby to możliwe, Harry prychnąłby w tym momencie, widząc w zachowaniu mężczyzny swoje wcześniejsze postępowanie. Jakieś trzy godziny temu badał oddaloną o kilka kilometrów wioskę, gdzie stacjonowało wojsko. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wojskowi szukali czegoś w osadzie, ale najwyraźniej to im uciekło. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, by wiedzieć za czym, a raczej za kim podążali, ale zanim zdążył się dowiedzieć, czego chcą od Hulka, poczuł szarpnięcie swojej magii. Najwyraźniej jego nowy towarzysz się obudził. Nie czekając na nic więcej, zawrócił szybko.

Był zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast potężnej, zielonej istoty, znalazł mężczyznę, który miał zamiar zniknąć wśród drzew. Jednak to musiał być Hulk. Wciąż pozostała na nim magia po rzuconym czarze Harry'ego.

Zanurkował i odciął mu drogę, a teraz obserwował go, zastanawiając się, czy zmienić się z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci.

— Pozwól, że się oddalę — powiedział mężczyzna. Harry rozprostował swoje skrzydła, których rozpiętość miała z dwa metry, wbijając pazury w gałąź, na której przysiadł. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. — To chyba oznacza, że nie chcesz mnie przepuścić. — Harry złożył skrzydła. — Dobrze. Jeśli chcesz żebym tu został, to mógłbyś mi zdobyć jakieś jedzenie. Harry spoglądając na niego uważnie, nim wbił się w powietrze. — To było szalone — stwierdził Bruce.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje opuścić to miejsce, to ptak pojawi się z powrotem. Dlatego też postanowił osiedlić się tutaj na pewien czas. Miejsce nie było gorsze od innych. Była to polana, ale na tyle mała, że zasłaniały ją gałęzie pobliskich drzew, przez co był praktycznie niewidoczny z góry.

Zaczął zbierać większe gałęzie i liany, by móc zbudować prosty szałas. W momencie kiedy kończył, obok niego upadło truchło małpy. Gdyby nie lata medytacji, to z pewnością podskoczyłby ze strachu.

Spojrzał w górę, napotykając wzrok ptaka, który siedział z powrotem na tej samej gałęzi, co wcześniej.

— Dziękuję — powiedział niepewnie.

To nie było naturalne zachowanie dzikiego zwierzęcia. Musiał zostać przez kogoś udomowiony i przeszkolony. Żaden drapieżny ptak, bez ciężkich treningów, od tak, oddałby swoją zdobycz. Za tą teorią przemawiało również to, że stworzenie nie wyglądało podobnie do żadnego z ptaków drapieżnych, jakie Bruce widział w okolicy. Może należał do tego kogoś, kto uciekł widząc Hulka. Bruce'owi było trochę żal właściciela zwierzęcia. Utracił tak piękne zwierzę.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył. — Chętnie skorzystałbym z twojej oferty, ale nie mam żadnego ostrza, by je oprawić.

Harry nastroszył swoje pióra. Ten człowiek był kłopotliwy. Gdyby nie postanowił, pod wpływem chwili, nie zmieniać sie i zobaczyć, co zrobi mężczyzna, to już dawno przygotowałby posiłek, ale cóż... Musiał się tym zająć w inny sposób.

Zeskakując z gałęzi, a później skacząc po ziemi, dotarł do plecaka. Za pomocą dzioba i pazurów udało mu się go otworzyć. Torba była tak zaczarowany, że w środku można było znaleźć to, co w konkretnej chwili się potrzebowało. Tym razem był to nóż z ząbkowanym i gładkim ostrzem, po drugiej stronie. Idealny do oporządzenia mięsa. Chwycił go za pomocą dzioba i podlatując oraz drepcząc po ziemi, zaniósł go mężczyźnie.

Bruce był zaskoczony widokiem noża, ale pomyślał, że ostrze było ukryte gdzieś w bocznej kieszeni, i przez to je przegapił.

— Uch. Jesteś bardziej inteligentny, niż się spodziewałem — stwierdził. Harry nastroszył pióra, ale tym razem z zadowoleniem. — Hmm... — Bruce zaczął oporządzać małpę. Życie uciekiniera nauczyło go, żeby nie marudzić nad tym, co się je. — Jeśli masz zamiar zostać ze mną przez jaki czas, to nie mogę cię ciągle nazywać ptakiem. Nawet jeśli, tylko w moich myślach — mówił Bruce, odkrawając kawałek mięsa i rzucając go w stronę ptaka. — Może Virtus. Rzymski bóg odwagi. To do ciebie pasuje, odkąd nie boisz się stawić mi czoła. Jak ci się to podoba?

Harry wydał z siebie skrzek, zjadając kawałek mięsa. Mógł zaakceptować to imię. Był nazywany gorzej.

— W takim razie Virtus. Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Bruce.

Harry wydał z siebie kolejny skrzek, a później odleciał. Bruce śledził go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy Virtus postanowił szukać swojego pana.

OoO

Przez następne dni Harry, w swojej postaci ptaka, odnajdywał Bruce'a niezależnie, gdzie ten był. Zawsze przynosił mu jakieś upolowane zwierze, bo mężczyzna jak na swój wzrost, był dość chudy i wyglądał na zmizerniałego. Jednakże, kiedy Bruce zorientował się, że Virtus go nie opuści i zaalarmuje, gdy jakiś człowiek lub inny drapieżnik się zbliży, miał większy apetyt i spał lepiej.

Przez ten czas Harry dowiedział się, z monologów mężczyzny, że ten był świadomy Hulka, ale było to raczej jego alterego, niż druga natura i Bruce nienawidził tej swojej strony. Uważał Hulka za dziką, nie do opanowania bestię. Harry'emu natychmiast przyszedł do głowy Remus i jego futrzasty problem, ale ta sytuacja była odmienna. Harry uważał, że Hulk nie jest agresywny, jeśli coś, to po prostu nie jest świadomy swojej siły, przez co ranił innych. Uważał jednak, że wystarczy nauczyć go tylko, jak uważać na słabych ludzi.

Warunki pogodowe pogarszały się, im bardziej zmierzali na północ. Noce stawały się coraz zimniejsze i ciemniejsze. Bruce zaczynał marznąć pomimo koców i ubrań, które Harry ukradkowo wyciągał w nocy z plecaka i podrzucał następnego dnia mężczyźnie. Ale ta była jedną z najgorszych. Spadek temperatury był drastyczny, a dodatkowo lało jak z cebra.

Bruce siedział pod jednym z drzew, drżąc. Harry jako ptak drapieżny, siedział na konarze naprzeciwko niego, obserwując go bacznie. On nie czuł zimna dzięki rzuconemu czarowi, ale nie mógł zrobić tego samego dla mężczyzny. Bruce był wciąż przytomny i z pewnością, by zauważył, gdyby nagle był suchy i nie czuł zimna. I tak w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, patrzył podejrzanie na Harry'ego, powtarzając, że jest dziwnym stworzeniem.

Potrząsając swoimi skrzydłami, Harry poleciał na bardziej oddalone drzewo. Upewniając się, że Bruce na niego nie patrzy, zanurkował w stronę ziemi. Podczas spadku pozwolił, by jego postać się zmieniła. W powietrzu jego pióra wchłonęły się, jego ciało wydłużyło się i porosło sierścią. Wylądował już czterema łapami na ziemię. Opadł na brzuch, oddychając ciężko. Nie lubił tak szybkich przemian, a zwłaszcza gdy przekształcał się z jednej formy zwierzęcej, do drugiej. Gorsza, mogłoby być jedynie gwałtowna przemiana ze zwierzęcia, do jego magicznej formy.

Potrząsając głową, stanął chwiejnie na łapach. Przeciągnął się, jak każdy kot. Sprawdziwszy, że ma kontrolę nad swoim nowym ciałem, ruszył w kierunku Bruce'a. Znajdował się od niego jedynie o metr, gdy Bruce dostrzegł go w ciemnościach. Zamarł, niczym sarna złapana w reflektorach samochodu. Powoli stanął na nogi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Dobry kotek. Dobry kotek.

Harry prychnął, słysząc to. Chociaż nie mógł się dziwić. Nawet, jeśli był mniejszy od typowego osobnika swojego gatunku, to jednak jego forma czarnego jaguara była dalej imponująca i najwyraźniej bardziej przerażająca, niż sądził.

Serce Bruce'a zaczęło szybciej bić. Panował nad swoim tętnem lepiej niż kilka lat temu, ale wciąż spotkanie z dzikim jaguarem, którego obawiali się nawet tubylcy i który był tak blisko niego, powodowało, że jego serce biło dziko. Nie pomogło również to, że przez ostatnie dwie godziny, padało jak z cebra i był całkowicie przemoczony, a także zmarznięty. Jego nerwy były w strzępkach, a teraz ten kot, patrzył na niego jak na kawałek smacznego posiłku. Poczuł, jak Inny Gość zaczyna mieszać w jego umyśle. Mając nadzieję, że pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę, sprawi, że Inny będzie mniej gwałtowny, niż kiedy miałby wejść podczas ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia, przestał walczyć.

Oczy mężczyzny przybrały zielony odcień, a ciało zaczęło się rozrastać i pęcznieć. W ciągu kilku chwil na miejscu Bruce'a, stał Hulk, który ryknął szukając zagrożenia. Harry pamiętając jego siłę i nie wiedząc jak Hulk zareagowałby na dzikie zwierzę, natychmiast znowu się przekształcił, przyjmując tę samą pozę, z uniesionymi rękami, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

— Cześć, Hulk. Pamiętasz mnie?

Istota spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

— Mały Harry. Słodkie.

— Tak. — Skinął głową. — Dałbym ci czekoladę, ale niestety nie mam jej przy sobie.

Miał nadzieję, że Hulk nie wpadnie przez to wściekłość, ale najwyraźniej nie lubił czekolady tak jak Harry, bo tylko zrobił gest, który musiał być wzruszeniem ramion i rozejrzał się.

— Słaby Banner, boi. Zagrożenie.

— Och. Tak. — Harry zarumienił się ze wstydu. Z pewnością gdyby Shi była tutaj, to pokręciłaby głową z rozczarowaniem, na jego zachowanie. — Myślę, że przestraszył się mnie.

— Mały Harry nie groźny — stwierdził Hulk, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

— Um, tak, ale nie wyglądałem tak, jak teraz — powiedział, dotykając piersi, podkreślając swoje słowa.

— Mały Harry jak Hulk?

Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że ten pyta, czy również się zmienia kogoś takiego jak on.

— Nie do końca. Mogę się zmienić w różne zwierzęta. Bruce poznał mnie jako wojownika wspaniałego, ale tym razem zobaczył mnie w innej formie. Przestraszył się jej.

— Banner, głupi.

— Nie. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — To raczej ja byłem głupi. Mogłem się domyśleć, że jak każdy normalny człowiek, przestraszyłby się jaguara.

— Mały Harry brzydki? — spytał z niezrozumieniem Hulk.

— Nie, nie sądzę. — Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Chciał bać Bannera? — dopytywał się dalej Hulk.

— Nie. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Chciałem żeby było mu ciepło.

— Hulk ciepło — stwierdził z dumą.

— Tak, ale Bruce pewnie wróci za jakiś czas i będzie mu zimno.

— Hulk nie odchodzi! — krzyknął Hulk.

Harry skrzywił się na ten wrzask. Widać, że Hulk nie lubi Bruce'a, tak jak Bruce jego. Ta sytuacja była naprawdę nie ciekawa. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak powinien z niej wyjść. Nie było wątpliwości, że gdy Hulk poczuje się wystarczająco zrelaksowany, to zmieni się z powrotem w mężczyznę, który będzie zmarznięty, a Harry nie był pewien, czy Bruce może zachorować, czy też nie. Nie chciał ryzykować, zwłaszcza, że bardzo polubił Bruce'a, chociaż nie rozmawiał z nim bezpośrednio.

— Tak, rozumiem, ale czy chcesz zobaczyć moją formę, która tak przestraszyła Bruce'a? Ty z pewnością nie będziesz się bał. — Harry postanowił podejść do niego z innej strony.

— Tak. Hulk nie bać.

Harry pozwolił, by jego ciało znowu się przekształciło, ale tym razem o wiele wolniej, by Hulk mógł obserwować każdy etap jego przemiany. Kiedy ponownie był swojej kociej formie, Hulk wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

— Kotek — powiedział.

Hulk i Bruce, nie wiedzieli nawet, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.

Harry podchodząc bliżej pozwolił, by całe jego ciało otarło się o rękę Hulka. Wyginając się na wszystkie strony, łasił się do niego. Hulk zaśmiał się i ostrożnie zaczął go głaskać, jednym palcem. Musiał się czegoś nauczyć z ich ostatniego spotkania, bo był teraz o wiele delikatniejszy. Harry dalej się do niego przymilał, aż Hulk chwycił go ostrożnie i ze śmiechem przewrócił się na plecy, kładąc Harry'ego na swojej szerokiej piersi.

Wciąż znajdowali się pod rozłożystym drzewem, dzięki czemu tylko kilka zabłąkanych kropli spadało na nich i Harry mógł swobodnie położyć się na piersi Hulka, do czego dążył od początku. Hulk, tak jak twierdził, był ciepły, ale kiedy przemieni się w Bruce, Harry będzie dalej się nad nim znajdować i ogrzewać swoim ciałem.

Relaksując się, polizał policzek Hulka, który ponownie zaśmiał się, nie przerywając głaskania jaguara. Po chwili oboje, uśpieni przez szum deszczu, zasnęli.

OoO

Bruce obudził się bardziej świadomy swojego otoczenia, niż zazwyczaj, po tym jak przemienił się w Innego Gościa. Mogło to mieć związek z tym, że tym razem z nim nie walczył.

Otworzył oczy. Jego wzrok natychmiast napotkały zielone oczy jaguara z wczorajszej nocy, leżącego na nim. Przestał się poruszać, nawet nie oddychał. Jego tętno znowu podskoczyło, ale Hulk nie próbował wejść na zewnątrz. Wydawało się, że wręcz mruknął z aprobatą widząc dzikiego kota nałożonego na Bruce'e.

Kot ziewnął, ujawniając swoje ostre zęby, tuż przy nosie Bruce'a.

— Dobry kotek. Proszę mnie nie zjeść.

Jaguar prychnął i wstał z niego. Po przeciąganiu się, zaczął myć swoją łapę, całkowicie ignorując mężczyznę. Bruce usiadł obserwując go.

— To jest dziwne. W przeciągu kilku tygodni spotykam kolejne dzikie zwierzę, które nie jest wcale takie dzikie. Myślę, że zaczynam powoli wariować.

Harry przestał się wtedy myć. Prychając, odszedł, uderzając na odchodnym ramię Bruce'a ogonem.

OoO

Przez następne dni Bruce nie widział Virtusa ani jaguara. Nagle był osamotniony. Virtus spędzał z nim niemal każdą chwilę, nie licząc jego polowań, i teraz kiedy, go nie było, czuł się opuszczony. Słysząc trzask gałęzi, pomyślał że to może jego pierzasty przyjaciel wrócił.

Odwrócił się, ale zamiast zobaczyć Virtusa, ujrzał młodego mężczyznę.

— Cześć — przywitał go nieznajomy.

— Witam — powiedział ostrożnie.

Nieznajomy nie pasował do okolicy, w której się znaleźli. Młodzieniec miał na sobie dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. Wszystko było czyste i schludne. Nietypowe, jak na przejście przez dżunglę. Był również sam i boso. Nie wyglądał na wojskowego, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.

— Jesteś głodny? — spytał młodzieniec.

Kucając, ściągnął plecak podobny do tego, który Bruce znalazł wcześniej i zaczął wyjmować z niego różnego rodzaju jedzenie zapakowane w plastikowe pojemniki. Aż dziw, że to wszystko zmieściło się w tak małej torbie. Bruce'owi naleciała ślina do ust, na widok i zapach takiego dobrobytu.

— Chodź, usiądź. Mam tego wiele — powiedział nieznajomy, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Bruce ostrożnie usiadł koło niego i przyjął od niego jeden z pojemników, który zawierał kawałki kurczaka, ziemniaki i marchew. Niemal zapomniał o widelcu, gdy rzucił się na jedzenie. Małpy i ptaki, przyrządzane bez przypraw, mogą w szybkim czasie obrzydnąć.

— Tak, ty jesteś tym kimś, komu mój wojownik przynosi zdobycz?

Słysząc to, Bruce poderwał głowę, zawstydzony swoimi manierami.

— Ten wspaniały ptak ma na imię Wojownik?

— Nie. Nie ma imienia. Wojownik wspaniały to jego gatunek. Jest ptakiem drapieżnym z rodziny jastrzębiowatych. Nazwałeś go?

— Tak. Nazwałem go Virtus, na część rzymskiego boga uważanego za uosobienie odwagi.

— Nawet mu pasuje. — Harry odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się na rękach, podsunąwszy wcześniej mężczyźnie kolejną porcję jedzenia. — A jak nazwałeś jaguara?

Bruce niemal zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

— Co?

— Wojownik przyciągnął do ciebie również mojego drugiego towarzysza. Jaguara. I jak? Masz dla niego imię?

Bruce zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Może Malahit. Z powodu jego niesamowitych oczu.

— Nie pasowałby lepiej Szmaragd? — zapytał zaintrygowany młodzieniec.

— Niezupełnie. Były zielone, ale zauważyłem, że jego tęczówki miały ciemniejsze plamki zieleni tuż przy źrenicy. Dlatego nie szmaragd, tylko Malahit.

— Ciekawe. Każdy określał je jako szmaragdowe. — Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się tak, jakby znał jakąś tajemnicę.

— Mogę poznać twoje imię, skoro nazwałem już twoich towarzyszy? — zapytał.

— Och, tak. Jestem Harry.

— Miło mi, Harry. Jestem Tom — powiedział wyciągając dłoń.

Nie zauważył, jak Harry zmarszczył brwi, słysząc fałszywe imię. Jednak szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy młodzieniec go dotknął. Wtedy jego ciało zafalowało, a on przybrał postać Innego Gościa, chociaż wciąż miał swój umysł. W panice wyrwał dłoń, ale gdy tylko Harry przestał go dotykać, wrócił do normy.

Odskoczył od Harry'ego, myśląc w panice, co się właśnie stało i gdzie ma zamiar uciec.

— Spokojnie. — Harry wstał. — Chciałbym tym razem porozmawiać z tobą, a nie z Hulkiem, chociaż miło mi się z nim rozmawiało.

— Co?

Czyżby ten młodzieniec, był jednak wojskowym albo kimś wysłanym przez wojsko, by go zwabić w pułapkę.

— Bruce, pozwól, że przedstawię się ponownie. Jestem Harry, Virtus i Malahit.

Młodzieniec po raz pierwszy uniósł wzrok. Jego oczy miały kolor jasnej zieleni, z ciemniejszymi plamkami przy tęczówce.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Bruce zajmował się chorym człowiekiem w nędznym domu, a i tak stan budynku był o wiele lepszy niż większości domów w wiosce. Teraz, gdy panowała w niej epidemia, mieszkańcy nie mogli u nikogo znaleźć pomocy. Pobliska ludność ich omijała, bojąc się zarażenia, a lokalne władze nie chciały się zajmować błahym, według nich, problemem. Nie czuli wyrzutów sumienia, że skazują dziesiątki osób na śmierć. Dla nich taka wioska była nieistotna, nic nie wnosząca do ich kieszeni. Z drugiej strony, właśnie w takich miejscach Bruce znajdował swoją ostoję.

Był ukryty przed resztą świata i za mały kąt oraz jedzenie oferował mieszkańcom wiosek swoje usługi jako lekarz. Nie miał typowego medycznego wykształcenia, ale jego wiedza i tak była większa niż innych będących na miejscu uzdrowicieli. Jego usługi były jeszcze bardziej pożądane, zwłaszcza w takich chwilach, gdy panowała infekcja lub jakiś pomór. Nie zawsze mógł znaleźć lekarstwo, ale przynajmniej mógł ulżyć swoim pacjentom w ostatnich chwilach, podając im środki przeciwbólowe lub po prostu będąc przy nich. Dzięki drugiemu Gościowi był odporny na wszystkie znane patogeny, nie musiał się martwić swoim zdrowiem, dlatego gdy zauważył małą dziewczynkę proszącą go o pomoc, nie myśląc o niczym pobiegł za nią. Nie wiedział, że ta decyzja będzie jedną z istotniejszych w jego życiu.

Pobiegł za nią, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, by przepuścić wojskowy samochód. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i pochylił głowę, pomimo tego że byli tutaj, by nie pozwolić mieszkańcom opuścić wsi, dzięki czemu zaraza miała się nie rozprzestrzenić to i tak wolał być ostrożny. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy któraś z agencji rządowych nie złapała jego tropu i nie dała lokalnym wojskowym jego zdjęcia.

Kiedy dżip przejechał, wszedł za dziewczynką do rozwalającej się chaty sądząc, że zaraz ujrzy na kojcu jej chorego ojca. Zamiast tego, dziecko przebiegło przez dom i wyszło oknem. Widząc to, prychnął i powiedział:

— Trzeba było brać z góry.

Wtedy usłyszał za sobą znany mu głos:

— Jak na kogoś, kto ma unikać stresu, żyje pan w dziwnym miejscu.

Za rogu wyjawiła się kobieta, która parę lat temu próbowała go pochwycić. Była ubrana dość elegancko. Jej strój w ogóle nie pasował do tego miejsca. Mogła wyglądać przyjaźnie, ale Bruce doskonale wiedział, że jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Dlatego, widząc ją, poczuł gniew. Gdyby nie jego najlepszy przyjaciel i jego niekonwencjonalne podejście do Innego Gościa z pewnością musiałby teraz walczyć z swoim alter ego, który chciałby przejąć kontrolę.

— Są inne sposoby, by osiągnąć spokój — powiedział, myśląc o jednej konkretnej metodzie, ale z pewnością nie miał zamiaru jej tego wyjawić.

— Na przykład joga?

Wdowa wciąż zachowywała się spokojnie, pomimo tego że była obok potężniejszego drapieżnika.

— Wyciągnęła mnie pani z miasta — powiedział, spoglądając na zewnątrz.

Nie widział nikogo na zewnątrz, ale przypuszczał, że budynek jest otoczony. Nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia dla niego. Nie mogli mu nic zrobić. Szukał kogoś innego, ale nigdy nie widział go, kiedy ten nie chciał być dostrzeżony. Wiedział jednak, że zawsze był blisko i gotowy do pomocy. Teraz również prawdopodobnie miał na niego oko. Był mu za to wdzięczny, ale nie chciał także, żeby jego przyjaciel się ujawniał, kiedy sytuacja była jeszcze niejasna.

— Domyślam się, że budynek został otoczony — kontynuował, chodząc po pokoju i rozglądając się. Miał nadzieję, że dostrzeże Harry'ego i gestem pokaże mu, żeby jeszcze nie ingerował.

— Jesteśmy tu sami — powiedziała kobieta.

— Mała aktorka, to również szpieg? Werbują was w dzieciństwie? — przeciągał rozmowę, zastanawiając się co dalej.

Przypuszczał, że są tutaj po niego, ale jeśli Harry by się ujawnił, to z pewnością wojsko lub agencje rządowe zainteresowałyby się nastolatkiem. Nawet po tym jak spędzili ze sobą wiele czasu, jego moc go zadziwiała i zdumiewała, a nie wiedział nawet małej części tego, co potrafił Harry. Najbardziej jednak przerażało go to, że młody mężczyzna twierdził, że jest umiłowanym Śmierci. Nie wiedział, czy ten z niego żartuje, czy mówi prawdę. Był jednak pewien, że nie chce tego sprawdzać.

— Mnie zwerbowali.

— Kim pani jest? — zapytał.

— Natasza Romanov.

— Chce mnie pani zabić? To nie skończy się dobrze.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przysyła mnie TARCZA.

— TARCZA — powtórzył. — Jak mnie znaleźliście? — zapytał.

Chciał wiedzieć na przyszłość, by móc lepiej ich unikać. Nie miał zamiaru popełniać drugi raz tego samego błędu. Nie chciał narażać się na dodatkowe bezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza że teraz nie był już sam.

— Od dawna pana śledzimy. Trzymamy się na dystans i mylimy za panem trop.

— Dlaczego? — Obserwował ją uważnie, udając, że jest zdenerwowany. Może wyglądała elegancko i delikatnie, ale był pewien, że była równie piękna jak niebezpieczna.

— Nick Fury panu ufa. Musi pan pójść ze mną — odpowiedziała.

Irytował go jej ton. Powiedziała to tak, jakby nie miał wyboru w tej sprawie. Ani jemu ani Innemu Gościowi się to nie podobało. Czuł, jak Hulk miesza się na krańcu jego świadomości, nie będąc zadowolonym, że musi zostawić swojego małego Harry'ego.

Starał się go zignorować i zapewnić, że nie straci swojego przyjaciela. Niezależnie jak to absurdalnie brzmiało, ale Inny Gość naprawdę nawiązał nić porozumienia i Harry również twierdził, że są przyjaciółmi dzielącymi pasję do czekolady.

— A jeśli odmówię? — zapytał, ciekawy jej odpowiedzi.

Będzie mu groziła, starała się przekupić, czy sięgnie po inne środki?

— Przekonam pana — powiedziała z uśmiechem, jakby inna opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Innemu Gościowi coraz bardziej się nie podobała jej postawa.

— A jeśli ten drugi odmówi? — zapytał ją, oblizując usta. Czuł jak Hulk zaczyna marudzić. Skóra powoli go mrowiła.

— Od roku się nie pokazał. — Myliła się. Inny Gość pojawiał się całkiem często, ale w głuszy, zabezpieczony przed wzrokiem innych, by móc się pobawić z małym kotkiem. Nie miał jednak zamiaru wyprowadzać jej z błędu. — Nie chce pan jego powrotu — kontynuowała.

— Nie można mieć wszystkiego — stwierdził, spuszczając wzrok. Miał zamiar grać. Chciał wiedzieć, co zrobi.

— Światu grozi katastrofa — powiedziała, robiąc coś na swoim telefonie.

Spojrzał na nią, bardziej przemyślnie. Chciała zagrać na poczuciu jego obowiązku. Niestety, nie miało to na niego zadziałać. Zaśmiał się.

— Cały czas staram się jej zapobiec — powiedział, wiedząc że wyciągnie własne wnioski z jego wypowiedzi.

— To jest tesserakt — powiedziała, pokazując mu zdjęcie na telefonie, całkowicie ignorując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź. — Może zniszczyć planetę.

Uśmiechając się, podszedł do niej zakładając okulary. Zawsze mógł zobaczyć, co miała, żeby przekonać go, żeby wrócił do cywilizacji.

— Mam go połknąć? — zapytał na pół serio.

Czego od niego oczekiwali? Żeby to zmiażdżył?

— Odnaleźć — odpowiedziała, pochylając się do przodu. Widział, że próbuje użyć swojego kobiecego uroku. Na jej nieszczęście nie pociągały go zabójczo niebezpieczne kobiety. Zamiast urody wolał raczej inteligencję. — Został nam odebrany. Emituje słabe promieniowanie. My go nie namierzymy, ale pan zrobi to bez trudu. Gdyby był lepszy kandydat, prosiłabym jego.

— Fury przestał ścigać potwora? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem, ściągając okulary.

—Tak powiedział — stwierdziła bez wahania.

— Wierzy mu pani? — zapytał.

Zastanawiał się, czy daję wiarę słowom swojego przełożonemu, czy po prostu wykonuje rozkaz i nic po za tym jej nie interesuje.

— Potrzebuje pana — stwierdziła, po kilku sekundach milczenia.

Nie odpowiedziała jednak na jego pytanie. Był teraz pewien, że ten Nick Fury wcale mu nie ufał i nie dał sobie spokoju z polowaniem na Innego Gościa. Po prostu miał coś, czego Fury nie mógł uzyskać od nikogo innego, a kiedy da mu tego, co chce, to nikt nie będzie mógł mu zapewnić, że wróci do swojego spokojnie życia.

— W klatce? — zapytał, chcąc żeby straciła nerwy.

— Nie — powiedziała, ale widział jak pochyliła się do przodu, tym razem nie w kuszący sposób. Sięgała po coś...

— Nie kłam! — krzyknął, uderzając dłońmi o blat stołu, przy którym siedziała. Jej reakcja była przewidywalna. Stanęła szybko i wymierzyła w jego stronę odbezpieczony pistolet.

Odsunął się od niej, uśmiechając się lekko, chociaż wewnętrznie chciał się śmiać. Mogła grać twardą, ale tak jak wszyscy bała się jego, a raczej Innego Gościa. Wszyscy się go obawiali. Wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego. Ten od samego początku chciał na równi rozmawiać z nim i Hulkiem. Wręcz się domagał, by ten drugi częściej się pojawiał.

— Przepraszam, byłem nieuprzejmy — powiedział, chcąc ją trochę uspokoić. Nie chciał robić tutaj zbyt wiele hałasu. — Chciałem panią sprawdzić. Spróbujmy się porozumieć w łatwiejszy sposób — powiedział, wskazując łagodnie na jej broń — Pani odłoży broń, a ten Drugi nie będzie rozrabiać. Zgoda?

Natasza wciąż się wpatrywała w niego niespokojnie, ale sięgnęła dłonią do ucha i powiedziała:

— Cofnąć się.

Tak jak przypuszczał, budynek był otoczony przez uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy na niego nie patrzyła, dostrzegł ruch nad jej ramieniem. Przy suficie tuż za nią siedział Virtus. Uśmiechnął się, chcąc dać mu znać, że nic mu nie jest.

OoO

Harry wpatrywał się w nieznaną kobietę. Nie podobała mu się ona. Wykonywał swoją pracę związaną z byciem mistrzem śmierci, gdy Shi tanecznym krokiem podeszła do niego i objęła go od tyłu, szepcząc, że w wiosce w której aktualnie przebywał Bruce może dojść do tragicznej śmierci. Harry natychmiast zmienił się w swoją skrzydlatą postać i poleciał z powrotem, tylko po to żeby dowiedzieć się, że w tak zwanym szpitalu nie było mężczyzny. Na szczęście, po tylu latach nie miał problemu, by zlokalizować miejsce pobytu Bannera. Ale to co znalazł, rozwścieczyło go w pewnym stopniu.

Bruce znajdował się w jakieś opuszczonej chacie na odległym końcu wioski, a dookoła byli mężczyźni uzbrojeni w wojskowy sprzęt o silnej mocy rażenia. Chcąc wiedzieć, czy jego przyjacielowi nic nie jest, wślizgnął się do środka przez jedną z dziur w dachu.

Już na zewnątrz czuł, że Hulk miesza się w mężczyźnie. Był gotowy do wyjścia. Nie dziwił się temu. Słysząc o czym rozmawiali oraz biorąc pod uwagę to, jak kobieta zareagowała tylko na to, że Bruce podniósł jedynie przez moment głos, mógł przypuszczać, że jest w każdej chwili gotowa do zastrzelenia mężczyzny. A przynajmniej do próby zrobienia tego.

Nastroszył pióra i pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się drapieżnie w ramię kobiety. Miał ochotę ją zaatakować. Może to upływ czasu, wojna, a może wpływ Shi, ale był dość obronny w stosunku do ludzi, którzy byli dla niego ważni i nie miał skrupułów, by zranić poważnie osobę, która im groziła.

Jednak zanim zanurkował, by zaatakować ostrymi pazurami jej odsłonięte ramię, zauważył jak Bruce lekko pokręcił głową. Zrozumiał, że nie chciał, żeby zaatakował nieznajomą, ale nie będzie bezczynnie stać, jeśli ta go zaatakuje lub będzie chciała go uwięzić. Wraz z Shi może rozpętać niemałe piekło i był pewien, że Hulk również dołączyłby do imprezki. Na razie usiadł spokojniej, czekając na dalszy przebieg zdarzeń.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedziała przez komunikator.

— Sami? — zapytał ją Bruce.

Kobieta upuściła dłoń i spojrzała na niego. Harry był pewien, że zapewniała go wcześniej, że byli sami. Była kłamliwa. Nie lubił kłamców.

— Czy zaakceptuje pan naszą propozycję? — zapytała.

— Jak na razie powiedziałaś tylko, że mnie potrzebujecie. Nic mi nie zaproponowaliście — stwierdził Bruce przesuwając się tak, by widzieć lepiej ptaka drapieżnego, który mimo spokojnej postawy mógł w każdej chwili poderwać się do ataku.

— Jeśli pomoże pan nam zlokalizować miejsce pobytu tesseraktu, to zapewnimy panu lepsze warunki sanitarne i nie będzie pan niepokojony przez wojsko.

— Tylko przez was — powiedział spokojnie. — Będę waszą bronią, którą będziecie wyciągać, kiedy będzie to wygodne.

— Nie mamy zamiaru pana używać. Jest dziką kartą. To, co nas interesuje, to pana mózg — odpowiedziała spokojnie, ale Harry jako drapieżnik mógł wyczuć, że wcale nie była zrelaksowana.

Była napięta i podenerwowana. Niczym zaniepokojona kobra, gotowa do ataku.

— Powiedziałaś, że nie masz innych kandydatów oprócz mnie, jednak nie wierzę ci. Z pewnością w kręgach naukowych jest wielu wybitnych naukowych, którzy mogą ci w tym pomóc.

Kobieta skrzywiła się.

— Profesor, który się nim zajmował jest niedostępny. Mamy jednego uczonego — przy tych słowach skrzywiła się — który zgodził się z nami współpracować, ale jest on... dość nieprzewidywalny.

— Bardziej niż ja? — zapytał zaciekawiony Bruce. — A jakie jest jego nazwisko, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Stark — odpowiedziała z niechęcią.

— Stark? Jak Tony Stark?

Harry spojrzał na Bruce'a. Wyglądał na podekscytowanego. Czy ten Tony Stark był kimś znanym? Czy może jego przyjacielem? Mężczyzna nigdy o nim nie wspominał, ale wyglądał na podekscytowanego na samo wspomnienie tego nazwiska.

— Tony Stark, wielki filantrop i prawdziwa zmora mego istnienia w tym świecie.

Harry spojrzał w dół. Shi opierała się o ścianę tuż obok niego. Nie wiedział, że przyszła za nim, ale mógł się tego spodziewać. Śmierć nigdy za długo go nie zostawiała. Był przecież jej umiłowanym.

— _Dlaczego go nie lubisz?_ — zapytał ją telepatycznie, wciąż obserwując rozmawiającą ze sobą parę. Teraz, gdy kobieta wyjawiła z kim miał pracować Bruce, ten wydawał się bardziej przystępny do pójścia z nią.

— Powinien już dawno nie żyć. Czy to w wypadku samochodowym, czy od niewydolności wątroby. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co robił przez ostatnie lata. Trzeba było go dorwać w Afganistanie, ale mi uciekł. Zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób, by umknąć z mych rąk — powiedziała wściekle Shi.

Emanowała śmiertelną aurę, która musiała być wyczuwalna nawet dla śmiertelników, bo rudowłosa kobieta przerwała swoje wyjaśnienia i spojrzała za siebie, ale nic nie dojrzała. Bruce również był zaniepokojony, rozglądał się dokoła. Czasami czuł coś takiego, gdy Harry rozmawiał z kimś kogo nie widział, ale nigdy nie było to tak silne. Nawet Inny Gość w nim był lekko zaniepokojony.

— _Shi, przestań_ — powiedział ostro Harry. — _Nie chcemy niepokoić śmiertelników_. —Śmierć prychnęła, ale zrelaksowała się ponownie. – _Czyli go nie lubisz?_

— Mało powiedziane — powiedziała, nie w humorze.

— _Ale nie masz zamiaru go zamordować, gdy go spotkamy?_ — dopytywał się, wiedząc że go spotkają, biorąc pod uwagę jak podekscytowany był Banner.

— Mogę zabić bezpośrednio, gdy ktoś mnie wkurzy i jeśli będzie to zgodne z zasadami. Nie posiadam mocy, by sterować urządzeniami, aby spowodować absurdalnie przypadkową śmierć. To nie jest „Oszukać przeznaczenie".

— _Eee_... — Harry chciał zapytać ją, co miała na myśli, gdy przebywająca kobieta zabrała ponownie głos:

— Czy jest tu ktoś oprócz nas?

— Nie licząc uzbrojonych strażników na zewnątrz? — zapytał ją Bruce, w dalszym ciągu wytykając jej kłamstwo o tym, że byli sami.

— Tak.

— Tylko mój przyjaciel, który pójdzie razem ze mną, jeśli chcecie, żebym z wami współpracował — powiedział Bruce, wpatrując się pytająco w skrzydlatą postać Harry'ego, który pochylił głowę zgadzając się bez słów mu towarzyszyć.

— Nasz wywiad nie donosił o żadnym człowieku, z którym byłbyś w bliskich kontaktach — stwierdziła kobieta rozglądając się dookoła, jakby oczekiwała, że nieznajomy czai się w kącie.

W sumie nie myliła się tak bardzo.

— Nie jest to do końca człowiekiem — stwierdził Bruce, nie kłamiąc do końca. Nie wiedział kim był Harry, ale na pewno nie był normalnym człowiekiem. — Virtus — powiedział cicho.

Harry poderwał się bezszelestnie ze swojego miejsca i lecąc blisko kobiety, tak żeby musnąć skrzydłami jej głowę, wylądował na wystawionej ręce Bruce. Uważał, żeby nie wbić zbyt mocno swoich pazurów w delikatną skórę. Spojrzał z wyzwaniem na kobietę, która miała z powrotem broń w rękach.

— To mój przyjaciel — stwierdził Bruce, głaszcząc go delikatnie palcem po głowie. — Bez niego nigdzie się nie ruszam.

— Nie gwarantuję, że nie stanie mu się krzywda — powiedziała Natasza, obserwując uważnie ptaka. Nie był to gatunek, który można było ot tak sobie oswoić i z akt wiedziała, że zwierzęta rzadko zbliżały się do Bannera. — Jeśli będzie tak straszył agentów, z pewnością któryś z nich wyciągnie broń.

— Och, potrafi o siebie zadbać, ale jeśli ktoś jakimś cudem go skrzywdzi, to mogę cię zapewnić, że Innemu Gościowi się to nie spodoba.

Obrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę jego tęczówki przybrały zielony odcień. Wdowa ledwo powstrzymała się od wzdrygnięcia. W tym momencie patrzyła na nią bestia. Potwór, który bez wahania mógł ją zabić, jeśli zrobiłaby coś, co mu się by nie spodobało.

Patrzyła zaintrygowana, jak ptak nie zważając na stan mężczyzny obrócił swoją głowę i lekko uszczypnął ucho Bannera z powrotem zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Bruce uspokoił się, uśmiechając się do niego. Czyżby nie tylko muzyka łagodziła bestie?

— Idziemy? — spytał Banner, zwracając się ponownie do niej. Tym razem jego oczy były normalne.

— Tak. — Uniosła dłoń, by włączyć komunikator, aby połączyć się z centralą. Musiała powiadomić ich, żeby nie ruszali zwierzaka Bannera, bo inaczej będą mieć grasującą zieloną bestię.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Bruce pakował się w swoim pokoju. To był jedyny wymóg, jaki postawił mieszkańcom, gdy obiecał być ich lekarzem. Miał mieć swoją prywatną przestrzeń, której nikt nie mógł zakłócać. W zachowaniu prywatności pomagało również to, że wśród ludzi panowała plotka, że jest czarownikiem, który panuje nad jaguarem. Czasami Harry mógłby być bardziej ostrożny, ale najwyraźniej młodzieniec lubił od czasu do czasu sprawiać małe problemy, jakby był psotnym duszkiem.

O ile Bruce wiedział, to mogło tak być. Mógł być ograniczony w głuszy, ale nawet on słyszał różne plotki o nowych mutacjach, superbohaterach i dziwnych zjawiskach. Jego przyjaciel mógł być mutantem albo jeszcze kimś innym, jednak naukowiec nigdy nie miał jakoś odwagi, by zapytać wprost, kim był Harry. Zawsze, kiedy miał o to zapytać, obawiał się, że tym jednym pytaniem może zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Bez Harry'ego byłby… samotny. Również Inny Gość lubił młodego mężczyznę i był o wiele spokojniejszy, gdy mógł spędzić parę chwil z Harrym, niezależnie od tego, czy ten był w swojej ludzkiej postaci, czy nie.

Nie obawiał się jednak tylko utraty ich przyjaźni. Przerażało go to, że Harry pachniał krwią, przemocą i strachem, gdy wracał do niego po paru godzinach, czy w pamiętnym przypadku po paru dniach. To, że twierdził, że jest umiłowanym śmierci.

Bruce wiedział, że to absurdalny pomysł, by śmierć miała fizyczną postać, ale czasami, gdy Harry rozmawiał z niewidzialnym bytem czuł… nie wiedział, jak miał to opisać. To było jak pierwotny instynkt. Tak jakby był przed czymś starożytnym… wszechwiedzącym… wszechmogącym… co mogło go zniszczyć jednym kiwnięciem palca. A Harry… żartował z tym czymś. Uśmiechał się z taką czułością. Tak jak teraz.

Obrócił się i spojrzał w róg pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, oddzielając ich od agentów TARCZY, Harry przemienił się z powrotem w człowieka i wpatrywał się w ścianę rozmawiając z niewidzialną dla Bruce'a istotą.

OoO

— Shi, wiesz, co się dzieje? — zapytał śmierć, która uśmiechała się przerażająco.

Jej uśmiech ukazywał ostre zęby, a wzrok miała obłąkany. Harry widział już u niej taką minę. Przybierała ją zawsze wtedy, gdy miało dojść do brutalnych morderstw, śmierci, ludobójstwa, które miały zmienić bieg historii. Już dawno stracił poczucie wstrętu, jako Mistrz Śmierci. Będąc jej umiłowanym, towarzyszył Śmierci na polach bitew, do publicznych linczów czy wyjaśnionych zbrodni. Nauczył się, że śmierć może być łaskawa, oczekiwana a jednocześnie okrutna, bezlitosna a często też bezsensowna.

— Tak — odpowiedziała uradowana, pląsając i zataczając koła wokół niego. Chwyciła jego włosy zaplecione własnoręcznie przez nią w warkocz i wtuliła w nie policzek. — Dzieje się to, na co czekałam. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz w tym bezpośrednim uczestnikiem, ale jesteś przecież moim umiłowanym. Zawsze znajdowałeś się tam, gdzie była śmierć, walka, zdrada czy intryga, niezależnie czy byłeś w tym czy tamtym świecie.

— Jesteś okrutna — powiedział jedynie Harry i zrobił krok w przód, by wyjąć delikatnie włosy z jej uścisku. — Nie chcę, żeby takie zdarzenia towarzyszyły mi w prywatnym życiu.

— A to, co wspólnie ze mną robisz? — zapytała Shi, zaplatając dłonie za plecami i pochylając się lekko do przodu.

— Uznaje to za obowiązki wynikające z bycia Mistrzem Śmierci. I nie… — powiedział, zanim zdążyła się odezwać. — Może w pierwszych latach nienawidziłem tego, ale później zrozumiałem, że wszystko ma znaczenie. Po prostu… wciąż nie lubię bezmyślnego okrucieństwa lub zabijania dla zabawy czy bzdurnych powodów, choć nauczyłaś mnie lekcji, że wszystko w szerszej perspektywie ma większe znaczenie. Wolałbym jednak w tym przypadku, byś powiedziała mi więcej szczegółów o tym, co nas czeka.

— Dlaczego? — wyprostowała się, tracąc swoją dziecinną powłokę. Znowu była dojrzałym bytem, który sprowadzał śmierć. — Myślałam, że byłeś znudzony i chciałeś dreszczyku emocji wynikającego z nieznanego. Dlatego wybrałam ten świat. By mógł cię zaskakiwać na każdym kroku, chociaż wolałeś ostatnie lata spędzić z tym człowiekiem… Och. — Odwróciła się i spojrzała na naukowca, który pakował swój skromny dobytek do torby. Jakby wyczuwając jej wzrok, mężczyzna odwrócił się i lekko wzdrygnął, przecierając dłońmi ramiona, jakby nagle zrobiło się o wiele chłodniej. — Rozumiem. Znowu to zrobiłeś.

— Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział obronnie Harry, mrużąc oczy.

— Przywiązałeś się do śmiertelnej osoby. — Zwróciła się do czarodzieja, który patrzył na nią krzywo. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które zaprzecza, że lubi jakąś rzecz. — Mój umiłowany, wiesz, że kiedyś odejdzie. Będzie żył nawet krócej niż twoje przybrane magiczne dzieci. Nic dobrego nie przyjdzie dla ciebie z nawiązywania ścisłych relacji ze śmiertelnikami —powiedziała czule, dotykając jego policzka.

— Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy — odpowiedział jej defensywnie.

— Nie. Ja nie umrę, śmierć nie może umrzeć. Zawsze powstanie nowe życie, które w pewnym momencie wyda swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Będę potrzebna w każdej chwili w każdym świecie. Porządek nie może beze mnie istnieć. A dopóki ja trwam, tak długo będzie istniał mój Mistrz. Mój umiłowany. — W jej słowach pobrzmiewała niezachwiana wiara.

— To jak przekleństwo — rzekł Harry.

— Nie, mój umiłowany. To dar dla ciebie ode mnie. Za to, że okazałeś się godny mnie — nie zgodziła się z nim.

— To nie jest dar, gdy wszyscy moi znajomi umierają na moich oczach, gdy nie mogę odejść z ukochaną osobą.

Już dawno zrezygnował z romantycznych uczuć. Gdy, jedna za drugą, jego partnerki ginęły przed nim i nie mógł do nich dołączyć. Gdy po raz trzeci się zakochał i oddał dla tej osoby swoją duszę, tylko po to, by zostać odrzucony z powodu tego kim był, zrezygnował z szukania takiej bliskości z inną osobą. Wystarczyła mu Śmierć i ludzie, których uznał za swoich, nawet jeśli było to bolesne.

— Wystarczy, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie mógł z tobą spędzić stulecia tysiące, jeśli nie milenia — stwierdziła uspokajająco Shi. Może była śmiercią, ale nie była do końca okrutna. Nie, gdy chodziło o jej umiłowanego.

— Ktoś taki nie istnieje. — Harry pokręcił głową.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że istniała istota, która mogła żyć tysiące lat. To było obciążające nie tylko dla ciała, ale także dla umysłu i duszy. Na swojej drodze spotkał tylko dwie rasy, które mogły żyć wystarczająco długo, by ich wiek można było liczyć w setkach lat.

Czarodzieje mogli dożyć do stu lat, a nawet trochę dłużej, chociaż taki wiek, był już uznawany za dość sędziwy. Również magiczny świat od początków swoich dziejów dążył do tego, aby osiągnąć nieśmiertelność, jednak nic dobrego z tego nie wynikało.

Voldemort stał się karykaturą samego siebie, niszcząc swoje ciało jak i duszę, i Harry na pewno nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z kimś podobnym do Czarnego Pana. A nawet jeśli brano pod uwagę łagodniejszą możliwość nieśmiertelności jaką było użycie kamienia filozoficznego, to ta możliwość dawno przestała istnieć wraz z jego twórcą, który wreszcie po stuleciach zdecydował się odejść ze świata wraz ze swoją żoną. Nikt nie był w stanie stworzyć drugiego kamienia filozoficznego.

Drugą rasą były wampiry. Najstarszy wampir jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał miał tysiąc lat, ale był niemal obłąkany. Stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Drugi najstarszy z dzieci nocy jakiego spotkał, miał ponad siedemset lat i większość tego czasu przespał, nie mogąc znieść, jak szybko zmienia się świat. Tęsknił za swoimi wczesnymi latami, gdy otaczająca rzeczywistość była dla niego czymś znanym.

Reszta wampirów przeżywała średnio trzysta do pięciuset lat. Duża część z nich ginęła z rąk łowców, który zabijali ich za zbrodnie, które popełnili, gdy stali się zbyt pewni siebie. Inna część sama decydowała się na śmierć w promieniach słonecznych. Najczęściej umierali oglądając wschód słońca.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy sam nie oszalałby lub nie próbował zatracić się we śnie, gdyby nie Shi. Ona w momentach załamania utrzymywała go w ryzach.

— Nie istniał w tamtym świecie.

Poderwał głowę na słowa Śmierci, przerywając swoje ponure rozmyślania.

— Co masz na myśli? Istnieje ktoś, kto może żyć tyle, by było to porównywalne z nieśmiertelnością? — zapytał gorączkowo.

W jego sercu narodziła się nadzieja, że może istnieć ktoś, a może nawet cała rasa, której członkowie żyli na tyle długo, by nie bał się utraty więzi, które z nimi by nawiązał. Kochał wszystkich, których stracił, ale ich śmierć bolała go za każdym razem. Cierpiał przez ich zniknięcie. Tak samo będzie w przypadku Bruce'a, który kiedyś umrze. Może jednak sprawić, że mężczyzna nie odejdzie przedwcześnie, że zaśnie snem wiecznym przez starość, a nie przez gwałtowne zdarzenie. Jednak i tak ich wspólnie spędzony czas był liczony w dekadach, ale jeśli istniała rasa, która żyła wystarczająco długo, by…

— Och nie — zachichotała Shi. — Nic mi nie wiadomo, żeby na tej Ziemi istniał ktoś, kto mógłby żyć tyle lat, byś nie bał się ich przedwczesnego odejścia.

— Ale powiedziałaś…

— Że nikt taki nie istniał na tamtym świecie. Na tym również, ale ten jest wyjątkowy. Tak jak ci obiecywałam. Napotkasz tutaj potwory, bohaterów, mutantów i bogów. Nie musi to być ich dom, ale jest to miejsce, gdzie możesz ich spotkać, a potem wszystko może się zdarzyć. Czy rozumiesz, co chcę ci przekazać? — Śmierć brzmiała teraz jak matka, nauczycielka, która chce by dziecko samo doszło do właściwych wniosków.

— Bogowie, oni…

Harry nie dokończył tej myśli. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi Bruce'a. A później odezwała się rudowłosa kobieta, która wtargnęła niespodziewanie do ich życia:

— Doktorze Banner, za pięć minut wsiadamy na pokład samolotu. W ciągu paru godzin będziemy na miejscu.

— Ja… — Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego, który odwrócił się do niego i skinął głową. Po chwili, na miejscu młodzieńca stał wojownik wspaniały. — Już idę.

Bruce zaciągnął sznurki swojej torby i wyciągnął rękę. Po chwili, podleciał do niego Virtus i usiadł na jego ramieniu. Bruce zawsze był zdziwiony, jakim cudem ptak może siedzieć stabilnie, a jednocześnie nie wbijać swoich potężnych pazurów w ciało, raniąc go przy tym. Harry jednak na wszelkie jego pytania odpowiadał, że to zasługa magii i Bruce mimo swoich przekonań musiał mu uwierzyć.

Wzdychając, zarzucił torbę na drugie ramię i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył, że Natasza czeka za nimi. Wciąż miała na sobie wcześniejszy strój. Wiedział, że to tylko pozory, że jest naprawdę groźna, ale wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć, że nie pasuje do tego miejsca, do tej nędznej chaty.

— Jestem gotowy — powiedział.

— Dobrze. Nasz samolot już czeka na nas. — Zerknęła na drapieżnego ptaka. — Przygotowaliśmy klatkę dla twojego towarzysza. Dzięki niej nie dozna żadnych uszczerbków na ciele.

Harry słysząc to rozłożył swoje potężne skrzydła i wydał z siebie przeciągły dźwięk, który brzmiał jak gwizd. Czuł lekki podziw, gdy kobieta nie wzdrygnęła się, ani w żaden sposób nie pokazała, że jest przestraszona lub zaskoczona jego zachowaniem.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jak mówiłem, poradzi sobie sam. Niech nikt go nie skrzywdzi, ani nie spróbuje uwięzić, a Inny Gość będzie spokojny — powiedział Bruce, patrząc na prawo od niej, gdzie pojawił się inny agent z wcześniej wymienioną klatką. Nie uszło jego uwadze że druga ręka mężczyzny znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko broni. — Chciałbym się stąd jak najszybciej ewakuować. Nie chcę niepokoić mieszkańców waszą obecnością.

— Nie ma potrzeby się o to martwić, doktorze. Ewakuowaliśmy cywilów w obrębie pięciu kilometrów — odpowiedziała spokojnie Natasza.

— Czyżbyście spodziewali się problemów? — zapytał zgryźliwie Bruce.

— To tylko standardowe środki bezpieczeństwa.

— Nawet armia nie potrafiła go powstrzymać. Sądziliście, że poradzicie sobie z nim za pomocą kilku ludzi? — Natasza nic nie powiedziała. — Lećmy. Chciałbym również się dowiedzieć szczegółów mojego zadania. Z jakiego powodu dokładnie mnie potrzebujecie? — powiedział Bruce mijając ją i wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Przed skromną chatą znajdowało się kilkoro uzbrojonych agentów. Tak jak mówiła Romanów nie mógł dostrzec żadnego cywila. Czekali z ich ewakuacją, aż nie doszło do konfrontacji. Nie chcieli go przedwcześnie zaalarmować.

Wzdychając, pogłaskał Veritusa po głowie spoglądając w niebo. Natasza pojawiła się bezszelestnie koło niego.

— Nie mam wystarczających uprawnień, aby poinformować o szczegółach, ale mogę powiedzieć, że nie będzie pan w tym sam, doktorze.

Właśnie w tym momencie nad nimi pojawiło się światło, a trawa poruszyła się przez pęd powietrza wałowanego przez pracujące silniki samolotu.

— Nie, nie będę w tym sam — odpowiedział, nie mając tego samego na myśli, co ona.

OoO

Harry umierał z nudów i zniecierpliwienia. Wiedział, że to nie odpowiednie porównanie i dwie rzeczy powinny się wykluczać, ale naprawdę się tak czuł. Wylądowali na tym statku dwa dni temu i nic się nie działo przez cały ten czas. Nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. Shi nie chciała niczego ujawnić i nie wspominała już więcej o rasie mogącej żyć milenia. Również tak zwana TARCZA nie ujawniła żadnych szczegółów dotyczących misji, tłumacząc się tym, że czekają na wszystkich najważniejszych członków.

Czarodziej mógł zrozumieć tę logikę, ale to nie znaczyło, że był przez to bardziej cierpliwy. Najwyraźniej jednak Bruce'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Wykorzystał ten czas, by zwiedzać statek i laboratoria zachwycając się nad nowocześniejszym sprzętem. Mógł robić wszystko, co chciał, bo nikt nie miał odwagi, by zwrócić mu jakakolwiek uwagę. Najwyraźniej wszyscy tutaj wiedzieli o jego drugim wcieleniu. Jednakże Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnej rozrywki na tym statku.

Nigdy nie interesował się sprzętem elektronicznym ani żadnymi naukowymi ciekawostkami. To była pałeczka Hermiony, a teraz Bruce'a. Harry nie widział w tym nic ciekawego, a także często sprzęt działał dziwnie w jego obecności, a kiedy stał się Mistrzem Śmierci stało się nawet gorzej. Dlaczego więc miał być zaintrygowany czymś, co prawdopodobnie działałoby przy nim błędnie.

Dlatego też fruwał nad statkiem w swej skrzydlatej postaci obserwując wszystko z góry. Widział, jak przed chwilą wylądował podobny samolot do tego, którym przybył wraz z Bruce'em. Wyszedł z niego dość dobrze zbudowany blondyn, który mógł uchodzić za wzór idealnego amerykańskiego chłopca. Musiał być jednak kimś ważnym, bo wyszła po niego Romanow. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak inni członkowie załogi traktowali ją z szacunkiem, a jednocześnie z nutą bojaźliwości uznał, że musi mieć wyższe stanowisko i być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż pozostali agenci. Jeśli wyszła po kogoś, to ten ktoś musiał być ważny albo równie niebezpieczna jak ona.

Obniżył swój lot, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej. Kobieta musiała byś świadoma jego obecności, ponieważ obróciła się idąc z mężczyzną tak, by móc widzieć go na granicy swojej wizji. Harry widział, jak zmierzają do Bruce'a, który przemierzał trochę nerwowo powierzchnie statku, lekko zaniepokojony nagłym poruszeniem pośród członków załogi.

Blondyn w przeciwieństwie do innych zbliżył się do mężczyzny i bez strachu podał mu dłoń. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie wiedział kim jest Banner, czy może naprawdę nie obawiał się go. Okazało się, że jednak to drugie.

— To Steve Rogers, znany bardziej jako Kapitan Ameryka. — Usłyszał wyraźnie głos Shi, nawet jeśli znajdowała się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od niego. Niezależnie od dzielącej ich odległości, oboje wiedzieli, gdzie jest drugie i co robi oraz widzi. — Jest jednym z licznych, którymi możesz być zainteresowany. Dostał pewną surowicę, która sprawiła, że jest o wiele silniejszy niż normalni ludzie. Dlatego jest zwany super żołnierzem. Mimo wyglądu ma ponad siedemdziesiąt lat. Niedawno został przywrócony „do życia" po tym, jak spędził wiele lat zamrożony w lodzie — wyjaśniła mu.

— _Czy to w ogóle możliwe?_ — zapytał Harry, siadając na jednym z masztów. — _Wrócić tak do życia?_

— Pytasz, czy coś jest możliwe, mój umiłowany? — spytała łagodnym głosem. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to było głupie pytanie. Powinien nauczyć się, że w jego życiu nie istniało coś takiego jak niemożliwe.

— _Nieważne._

Po chwili wyjaśniło się poruszenie załogi. Harry usłyszał i poczuł wibrację silników. Gdyby mógł, to skrzywiłby się fizycznie. Miał być zamknięty na tym statku. Ze słów Bruce'a wywnioskował, że jemu również się to nie podobało. Na szczęście nie musiał się obawiać zanurzenia. Gdy silniki ujawniły się, statek zaczął się unosić. Jeśli miałby wybierać, to Harry wolałby być zamknięty w metalowej puszce w powietrzu niż na dnie oceanu. Zawsze miał w pierwszym przypadku drogę wyjścia. Ale Bruce nie był bardziej zadowolony z tej opcji.

Kiedy zaczęli się unosić, agentka Romanow zaczęła prowadzić ich do wejścia do środka podkładu. Harry nie marnując okazji zanurkował i wylądował na ramieniu Bruce'a, który w ogóle nie zareagował przyzwyczajony do tego. Natasza nie drgnęła, ale idąc oddaliła się lekko od doktora, żeby widzieć lepiej ptaka, a jednocześnie, by móc lepiej się bronić i atakować, w przypadku gdyby drapieżnik zdecydował się ją zaatakować. Za to Steve podskoczył lekko, gdy wielki, dziki ptak przeleciał między nimi i usiadł na Bannerze.

— Co…? — powiedział zaskoczony Rogers, wpatrując się w skrzydlatą postać Harry'ego.

Wędrował po wielu dżunglach i dziczach podczas drugiej wojny światowej, ale nigdy nie widział żeby dziki ptak, który biorąc pod uwagę ostre pazury był drapieżnikiem, wylądował tak swobodnie na ramieniu człowieka ignorując innych ludzi.

— To mój przyjaciel. Jest niegroźny, jeśli nikt nie wchodzi mu drogę — wyjaśnił Bruce.

Powoli przyzwyczajał się do zdziwienia ludzi, którzy nie mieszkali w głuszy. Dla normalnych mieszczan, coś takiego jak dzikie zwierzę przebywającego przy człowieku było czymś niepojącym. Dla mieszkańców niedostępnych terytoriów nie było to aż tak dziwne. Żyli w towarzystwie egzotycznych ptaków, czy małp. Chociaż nawet dla nich śpiący jaguar przy nogach Bruce'a było czymś niepokojącym.

— Nie wolno również cię obrażać, jeśli się nie chce mieć wydłubanych oczu — powiedziała normalnym tonem Natasza otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając ich do środka.

— Słucham? — Steve odwrócił się do niej, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, dlatego też ponowił swoje pytanie, ale tym razem zwrócił się do Bannera. — Możesz wyjaśnić, co miała na myśli?

— Hmmm. — Bruce odchrząknął zakłopotany. — Najwyraźniej jeden z agentów rozmawiał o mnie i Virtus źle na niego zareagował.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten ptak ma pewną świadomość, że może zrozumieć co mówimy? — spytał wstrząśnięty Steve, obserwując teraz bardziej ptaka, który wtulił swoją głowę w policzek doktora i łypnął na niego jednym okiem. — To… — Steve nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Nie powinien się dziwić, przecież świat w którym się obudził, wciąż go zaskakiwał i zadziwiał, ale to było niepokojące. Zwierzę, które rozumie ludzką mowę… Czy może szpiegować, ranić, zdobywać broń? Jak ich wrogowie mogą wykorzystać coś takiego przeciwko nim?

Wtedy też Natasza otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na mostek statku, odwracając jego myśli od danego tematu.

Stanęli w wielkim pomieszczeniu, gdzie pracowało dziesiątki osób ustalając wszystkie parametry i nadzorując dane. Wszystko po to, by mogli wznieść się bez problemu, a jednocześnie pozyskiwać wszystkie ważne informacje z ziemi.

Steve czuł się tutaj jak w domu. Może było bardziej nowocześnie niż był przyzwyczajony, ale przypominało mu to bazę wojskową, która przygotowywała się do wymarszu lub planowała nową misję. Za to Banner stał się o wiele bardzie napięty. Skulił się, gdy zauważył uzbrojonych agentów i jego ręka automatycznie powędrowała na głowę swojego opierzonego przyjaciela.

Harry usłyszał, jak jedna kobieta zwraca się do czarnoskórego mężczyzny ubranego w skórzany płaszcz, stojący na podium. Emanował taką samą energią jak szalonooki Moody. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób nieznajomy jest niebezpieczny. Jest fanatyczny w swoim działaniu, czy może skorumpowany?

Tak wiele niewiadomych, tyle tajemnic, zagadek i niewyjaśnionych spraw. Coraz bardziej mu się to podobało.

Jego pióra lekko się nastroszyły, gdy w swoim umyśle usłyszał radosny śmiech Shi.

— Mówiłam, że ten świat będzie dla ciebie odpowiedni.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

— Nie toleruję żadnych zwierząt na moim pokładzie — powiedział surowo mężczyzna, wpatrując się w Harry'ego w jego ptasiej postaci.

— Kapitanie… — do przywódcy podszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który w swoim garniturze wyglądał bardziej jak urzędnik, niż wojownik —…jest to zwierzęcy towarzysz doktora Bruce'a, o którym wspominałem w raportach. Niektóre z naszych źródeł podają również, że w jego towarzystwie można było zobaczyć jaguara.

Harry przekrzywił głowę na bok. Nie zauważył, że jacyś obcy wiedzieli o jego interakcjach z Bruce'am, gdy był dużym kotem. Najwyraźniej życie w głuszy, gdzie nic poważnego mu nie groziło spowodowało, że jego zmysły się stępiły. Może powinien porozmawiać z Shi, aby z nim poćwiczyła. Śmierć z radością się na to zgodzi. Pomimo bycia jej mistrzem lub Ulubieńcem, co lubiła podkreślać, bardzo kochała ranić go różnymi metodami, aby się nim później zająć. Oczywiście, wszystko pod pretekstem sprawienia żeby lepiej radził sobie w życiu.

— Jaguar — powiedział drwiąco kapitan, wpatrując się w doktora. — Myślałem, że zwierzęta są o wiele mądrzejsze i będą się trzymać z daleka od nieobliczalnego drapieżnika.

Wydawało się, że jego słowa nie poruszyły Bannera, ale Harry mógł poczuć, jak mięśnie w ramieniu przyjaciela zaciskają się pod jego pazurami. Czarodziej zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy na pewno dobrze postąpił pozwalając, żeby przyjaciel poszedł razem z tymi ludźmi. Mógł chcieć spotkać tego całego Tony'ego Starka, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał się godzić z takim zachowaniem.

Bruce był o wiele lepszy od nich. Zawsze chciał pomagać innym i żył w nieustannym strachu, że kiedyś straci kontrolę nad sobą, czego konsekwencją byłby prawdziwy chaos oraz śmierć. Harry raczej uważał, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Hulk nie był bezmyślną bestią, ale nie kontrolował się tak jak jego ludzki odpowiednik. Gdyby ktoś obraził go w twarz, na pewno nie ograniczyłby się do stania i słuchania. Spokojnie i bez wahania użyłby pięści, która była wielkości dorosłego człowieka. Z pewnością, dzięki temu inni nauczyliby się traktować z większym szacunkiem doktora Bannera i jego alter ego.

Jeśli jednak Bruce nie miał zamiaru zareagować na tę obrazę ani pozwolić, aby Hulk sam się bronił, to Harry mógł w równym stopniu zaszkodzić temu człowiekowi jak zielona bestia. Może trzeba byłoby pozbawić tego niegrzecznego człowieka drugiego oka. Gdyby Harry miał teraz usta zamiast dzioba, uśmiechnąłby się złowieszczo.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Śmierć, niewidoczna dla nikogo, uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie i oblizała usta. Ostatnio nie miała zbyt wielu okazji, by nakarmić się ostatnim oddechem tych, którzy odeszli z tego świata przez jej Ulubieńca. Takie tchnienie było najpiękniejsze ze wszystkich, bo tak rzadko występujące, ale tym razem znów je poczuje… Po tylu dziesiątkach lat.

— Kapitanie… — odezwał się Rogers i Shi odwróciła się gwałtownie do niego, chcąc krzyczeć z frustracji. Zostawiła tego człowieka w spokoju w dzieciństwie, chociaż miała wiele okazji by zabrać jego duszę dzięki licznym chorobom, które go nawiedzały w dzieciństwie. Liczyła na to, że zapewni jej Ulubieńcowi wiele rozrywki, gdy wreszcie sprowadzi go do tego świata. Nie robiła tego jednak, by ten uniemożliwiał rozwój Harry'emu —…Fury, nie sądzę, że przybyliśmy po to, aby zajmować się pojedynczymi problemami naszej grupy, tylko czymś, co może zagrażać naszej planecie.

— Tak, kapitanie Rogers — potwierdził Fury. Nie mówiąc nic więcej na ten temat podszedł do Bruce'a. — Dziękuję za przybycie, doktorze — powiedział, podając mu rękę.

Harry spojrzał na nią i czekał na reakcje swojego przyjaciela. Weźmie ją, czy odtrąci?

— Dziękuję, że pan poprosił.

Słysząc odpowiedź mężczyzny, a także widząc jak spuszcza wzrok, Harry miał ochotę dziabnąć go w ucho. Bruce naprawdę powinien nauczyć się, że jest kim wartościowym. A najlepiej byłoby, gdyby znalazł osobę, która będzie go ciągle zapewniać, że jest dobrym człowiekiem.

Wydając z siebie dźwięk pełen niezadowolenia, odfrunął uważając, żeby nie zbliżyć się do żadnego sprzętu, by nie spowodować katastrofy i nie spaść z całym tym statkiem do oceanu. Niestety, wszędzie było tyle sprzętu elektronicznego, że nie do końca mu się to udało. Gdy przelatywał obok ekranu, w który wpatrywała się Czarna Wdowa, obraz zamigotał przez chwilę, sprawiając, że kobieta spojrzała na niego z podejrzliwością. Jakby nie miał więcej problemów. I tak Natasza domyślała się, że nie jest normalnym ptakiem.

Bruce śledził wzrokiem jego trasę lotu, a widząc, że osiada na jednej z wystających pod sufitem belek, zwrócił się do Fury'ego.

— Jak długo zostaję?

Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem, chociaż mówiąc to nie miał do końca tego na myśli. Chciał wiedzieć, jak długo będą chcieli go wykorzystać i czy później naprawdę go puszczą wolno?

— Dopóki nie odzyskamy tesseraktu — odpowiedział Fury tonem dobrego przyjaciela.

Bruce nie nabrał się na to. Zbyt wiele krzywd doznał przez całe życie, by wierzyć w takie zagrywki. Oblizawszy usta, pokiwał głową i obrócił się tak, by patrzeć na Harry'ego, który wciąż śledził ich rozmowę.

— Na czym stoimy? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że im szybciej weźmie się do roboty, tym szybciej razem z Harry'm będzie mógł opuścić to miejsce.

Ten sam mężczyzna, który wcześniej powiedział, że Virtus to zwierzęcy towarzysz Bruce'a zaczął wyjaśniać, jak sprawdzają nieustannie sieć internetową oraz wszystkie przeróżne anomalie. Doktor słuchał go zaciekawiony i powiedział prędko czego potrzebuje, zdejmując marynarkę i podciągając rękawy. Może i nie robił tego do końca z własnej woli, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie cieszył się na perspektywę ponownej pracy w laboratorium. Od czasu swojego wypadku nie miał prawie żadnej okazji, by być w dobrze wyposażonym laboratorium. A te, które widział i trochę używał na statku dawały mu wiele możliwości.

Było widać, że nie może się doczekać, by zacząć tworzyć algorytmy i inne formuły, które miały pomóc mu odnaleźć przedmiot. Inni również musieli to zauważyć, ponieważ Fury uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i kazał agentce Romanov pokazać mu jego miejsce pracy. Ona również słyszała podniecenie w głosie Bruca, gdyż z małą dawką złośliwości stwierdziła, że laboratorium mu się spodoba.

Harry wpatrywał się w oddalające się plecy Bruce'a, aż automatyczne drzwi nie zamknęły się za nim. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył, że nie podążył za nim. Nie miał mu tego za złe. Pomimo tego, że przez długi czas byli zdani na siebie, to nie oznaczało, że są zrośnięci biodrami. Czasami potrzebowali chwili dla siebie.

A poza tym był przekonany, że gdyby poszedł za Bruce'm to tylko by mu przeszkadzał. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź, to będzie pracować z zaawansowaną technologią, a technologia i magia rzadko dobrze ze sobą współdziałały. Stało się to jeszcze bardziej widoczne w jego przypadku, gdy uzyskał tytuł Mistrza Śmierci.

Czekał, czy może kapitan Fury powie o ich misji coś więcej, niż chciał wyjawić to przed Bannerem, zwłaszcza że nie ufał mu, potrzebował jedynie jego ponad przeciętnego mózgu. Niestety, kapitan Rogers zbliżył się do Fury'ego by omówić wszystkich członków zespołu i jak powinien z nimi postępować.

Harry'ego w ogóle to nie interesowało. Był tu głównie z powodu Bruce'a, chociaż powoli również zaczynał się interesować tym tematem. A jeśli o to chodziło.

Omiótł spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Nie trudno było znaleźć Shi. Nigdy nie będą w stanie ukryć się przed sobą.

— _Mam do ciebie kilka pytań_ — powiedział.

Śmierć skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

— Co tylko sobie życzysz. Chciałbyś się udać gdzieś indziej? Trzeci poziom pod nami jest pusty. Nie posiada również wiele zabezpieczeń — zaproponowała.

— _Dobrze_. — Rozłożył swoje skrzydła i skupił się na miejscu, o którym mówiła Śmierć. Już dawno dzięki niej nauczył się teleportować, gdzie tylko chciał. Musiał tylko mocno się skupić. — _Obiecałaś mi odpowiedzi_ — powiedział tuż przed tym nim zniknął.

— I udzielę ich — powiedziała w przestrzeń.

Przeszła między pracującymi osobami, obliczając jaki procent z nich nie doczeka końca tygodnia. Za iloma będą płakały żony, dzieci, matki, ojcowie. I to wszystko za sprawą kosmity, który wierzył, że ją kocha. Lecz ona była lojalna tylko wobec jednej osoby, która właśnie niecierpliwie czekała na jej odpowiedzi.

Obróciła się na mostku, omiatając spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Kiedy jej spojrzenie spadło na mężczyznę w garniturze, który parokrotnie wcześniej się odezwał, zmarszczyła brwi. Nie spodobała się jej jego linia życia. Była postrzępiona, ale nie w naturalny sposób. Nie lubiła nieproszonej ingerencji w swoją pracę. Nie wiedziała tylko, kto sprawi, że zastanowi się nad tym, czy ten człowiek zasługuje na odrobinę więcej czasu.

Przymykając oczy, wtopiła się w cień. Jej Ulubieniec na nią czekał.

OoO

Kiedy Harry znalazł się w ustalonym miejscu, sprawdził swoje otoczenie. Shi miała rację, nie było tu wiele urządzeń. Wyglądało to raczej na magazyn różnych przedmiotów, począwszy od koców, ręczników, a zakończywszy na garnkach. Istniały jedynie trzy kamery w pomieszczeniu, a biorąc pod uwagę, że w innych było minimum siedem i podsłuchy, uznał to za bardzo mało.

Wiedząc, że status Mistrza Śmierci chroni go przed wykryciem przez jakiekolwiek urządzenie rejestrujące pozwolił, by jego ciało się przekształciło. Pokręcił kilka razy ramionami, by przyzwyczaić się ponownie do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Ostatnio w niej nie przebywał. Ciągle wykonywał swoją pracę, a jeśli tego nie robił, to pilnował w swojej zwierzęcej postaci Bruce'a, gdy zajmował się pacjentami. Ale i tak najbardziej marzyło mu się przekształcenie w swoją trzecią formę animaga. Minęło chyba ze sto lat, odkąd ostatni raz to zrobił. Już wyobrażał sobie minę mugoli, gdyby ją zobaczyli. Z pewnością wzbudziłby niezłą sensację. Być może nie taką jak bogowie, ale… no właśnie. Shi miała mu opowiedzieć o bogach. Tylko gdzie ona jest?

Jakby na zawołanie, z cienia po jego prawej stronie wyłoniła się Śmierć. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, tak jakby wiedziała, co myślał. Znając ją, mogła to być prawda. Westchnąwszy, usiadł na najbliższej dostępnej przestrzeni i spojrzał na swoją długoletnią towarzyszkę.

— Nie możesz już dłużej ukrywać przede mną informacji. Wiem, że w tym świecie istnieją mutanci, którzy są zwyczajnymi osobami z niezwykłymi umiejętnościami. Słyszałem również, że istnieją osoby które uzyskały swój niesamowity stan przez celowe działanie lub wypadek. Docierały do mnie plotki o superbohaterach i przestępcach, których nikt nie chciałby spotkać na swojej drodze. — Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Próbował sobie przypomnieć słowa, które powiedziała mu Shi tuż przed tym, jak udali się do tego świata. — Wspominałaś wcześniej o bogach, by przekonać mnie do tego, bym tutaj przybył. Od tamtego czasu nie mówiłaś o nich, a ja nigdy…

— Nie widziałeś ich, nie słyszałeś plotek o nich, jakby nie istnieli — powiedziała delikatnie Shi, podchodząc do niego, by stanąć tuż przed nim.

— Tak. Prawie o nich zapomniałem, aż do tej chwili, gdy powiedziałaś w chacie, że istnieją, chociaż nie ma ich w tym wymiarze. – Uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć w oczy Śmierci. Miał wrażenie, że gwiazdy w ciemnej przestrzeni jej oczu giną i rodzą się na nowo. Nieustanny cykl życia i śmierci. — Chcę wiedzieć więcej. Mam przeczucie, że są oni związani z tą sprawą. Ten cały tesserakt jest niebezpieczny. Przyniesie śmierć wielu osobom. Nie mylę się? — zapytał ją. Jego pytania mogły wydawać się podszyte strachem, ale był spokojny. Mistrz śmierci będący jej Ulubieńcem nie mógł czuć przerażenia,czy strachu przed tym co robiła.

— Masz dobrą intuicję, mój Ulubieńcu — powiedziała z aprobatą Shi. Dotknęła jego policzka, zachwycając się tym, jak gładki i chłodny jest. Prawdziwe uosobienie jej mistrza. — Opowiem ci tyle ile będziesz chciał. Wiem, że już nie dasz mi utrzymywać moich sekretów przed tobą.

— Masz ich wiele, Shi — przerwał jej Harry, pozwalając, by śledziła kontury jego twarzy. Z daleka mogli wyglądać jak kochankowie, ale z pewnością nie łączyła ich tego typu relacja.

— A ty masz całą wieczność, aby je poznać. Kiedyś będziesz znał mnie, tak jak ja ciebie. Będziesz posiadał tę samą wiedzę, a ja będę stała przy tobie, patrząc jak… — Umilkła, prostując się i odsuwając się o krok. — Proszę, zadaj swoje pytania.

— Mówiłaś, że bogowie nie są śmiertelni, ale mogą przeżyć setki lat. — Harry zaczął mówić, co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. — Czy ich ciała się starzeją? Jak to jest możliwe, że uciekają spod twojej władzy? Są silniejsi od ciebie?

Słysząc ostatnie pytania, Shi odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się. Nikt nigdy jej nie spytał, czy ktoś jest silniejszy od niej, a także nikt nie miał tyle odwagi, by spytać ją wprost, jak ktoś mógł uciec spod jej przysłowiowej kosy.

— Nie, nie są silniejsi ode mnie. Nic nie jest silniejsze niż śmierć. Można przed nią uciekać, ukrywać się, ale i tak kiedyś po ciebie przyjdzie. Nawet jeśli będzie do tego czasu musiało minąć setki, a może tysiące lat. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, mój Ulubieńcu. Przypomnij sobie osoby, które poznałeś w magicznym świecie, a także najeźdźców, którzy chcieli uzyskać nieśmiertelność najeżdżając na magiczne wioski — powiedziała łagodnie ostatnią część, wiedząc, że Harry wciąż cierpi ze względu na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ich pierwszej rzeczywistości.

— Tak. — Westchnął, przyznając jej raję.

Wciąż pamiętał obsesję Volemorta na temat nieśmiertelności oraz mugoli, którzy dowiedziawszy się o magicznym świecie uznali, że to pomoże im uzyskać wieczne życie. Fanatycy i miliarderzy, którzy nie chcieli opuszczać tego świata. Razem z Shi zabrał każdego z nich do czeluści piekła, a przynajmniej do bardzo nieprzyjemnego miejsca.

— I nie uciekają spod mojej władzy. Moja starsza siostra bardzo ich umiłowała. — Widząc jak Harry unosi brew, patrząc na nią wyczekująco, wyjaśniła dokładniej. — Moja starsza siostra, Życie. Jest trochę… — Skrzywiła się. — Obłąkana. Tylko taka osoba mogłaby wymyślać co rusz nowe stworzenia i sprawiać, żeby funkcjonowały. Moja rola jest o wiele prostsza. Będzie o wiele lepiej, żebyś nigdy jej nie spotkał. Jest… inna.

— A ty nie jesteś? — zapytał Harrry. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Shi miała siostrę, ale w sumie jeśli istniała Śmierć, to musiała być również Życie.

— Nie. Jest o wiele bardziej… niepokojąca. Ludzie nie powinni bać się śmierci, Harry — stwierdziła. Czarodziej od razu się wyprostował, słysząc z jej ust swoje imię. Rzadko kiedy je go używała, ale kiedy to robiła, to lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdyby jej dobrze wysłuchał. — Śmierć nie jest zła. W wielu wypadkach jest przywilejem, a wręcz przynosi ukojenie. Życie… może być okrutne. Mściwe, smutne i bolesne. Czasami przez samo urodzenie, zaczerpnięcie oddechu, jesteśmy skazani na cierpienie.

— Życie może być również piękne, Shi — powiedział cicho.

— Może — zgodziła się Shi, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. — Ale nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wolałabym nigdy o tym nie rozmawiać.

Otworzyła zastraszająco usta, pokazując swoje wydłużone, ostre zęby. Harry nie bał się jej, ale nie znaczyło to, że miał zamiar zmuszać ją to rozmowy.

— Dobrze. — Kiwnął głową.

— O czym ja mówiłam? — Shi rozpogodziła się lekko. — Moja siostra, nie wiadomo czemu, bardzo polubiła jedno ze swoich dzieł w innym wymiarze. Ten świat nazywał się Asgard. Mieszkańcy żyjący w nim wyglądali jak ludzie. — Nagle parsknęła. — Może bardziej jak bardzo umięśnieni ludzie. Byli wysocy, bardzo silni i uznawali, że chwała w walce jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka może ich spotkać. Co prawda, byli również rozwinięci naukowo i magicznie, nie tak jak czarodzieje, ale posiadali pewien stopień magii, niestety było to uznawane za raczej kobiece zadanie niż męskie. A w społeczeństwie, gdzie głównie był kult męski, było wręcz wyśmiewane zajmowanie się delikatnymi sztukami, które w odpowiednich rękach mogły być równie niebezpieczne, co miecz, topór, tarcza, włócznia, czy umiejętna walka na pięści. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że moja siostra bardzo ich polubiła i była bardzo zasmucona, kiedy umierali. Poprosiła mnie, bym trochę nagięła swoje zasady i nie zabierała ich życia. Zgodziłam się pod pewnymi warunkami. Mogę ich zabrać, jeśli umarli w walce lub gdy się zabili, ale nigdy, gdy nadejdzie ich naturalny koniec. Mojej siostrze to jednak nie wystarczyło. Dała im jabłonkę, gdzie rosną jabłka, które sprawiają, że ich ciała zachowują swoją młodość.

— Czyli cię przechytrzyła. — Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu, widząc jednak wściekłe spojrzenie Shi, nie wytrzymał, roześmiał się. — Wiedziała, że każdy będzie pragnął śmierci, jeśli jego ciało będzie ciągle się starzało, a umysł będzie nie zmieniony. Teraz, gdy są młodzi i piękni, nie będą chcieli się zabić, więc nie możesz ich zabrać. Twoja siostra jest przebiegła. — Śmiał się, zginając się w pół. — Może nie jesteście takie odmienne.

— Nie jest przebiegła. Jej jabłka nie sprawiają, że przestają starzeć się. Robią to powoli w swoich dziecięcych latach, a później ten proces niemal zanika w późniejszych. A żeby utrzymać ten stan, muszą w określonych porach spożywać jej złote jabłka, w innym przypadku zaczynają się starzeć i umierać jak zwykłe istoty. Nie przewidziała jednak, że te jabłka mogą zjeść również inne osoby.

Zaplotła ramiona na piersi, stukając palcami. To drzewo irytowało ją od tysiącleci. Najchętniej spaliłaby je do samych korzeni, ale jakoś nie mogła zrobić tego swojej siostrze.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że każdy może je zjeść i stać się niemal nieśmiertelny? — Harry natychmiast stracił swój humor. — To może doprowadzić do… chaosu. Całkowitego chaosu. Żadna istota nie powinna żyć wiecznie.

— Tak. Dlatego moja siostra była nierozsądna tworząc to. Przynajmniej miała na tyle rozumu, by ofiarować tak wielki dar istotom, które są silne, waleczne i rozumieją jaką odpowiedzialnością jest utrzymanie tego drzewa z dala od innych. — Zbliżyła się ponownie i omiatając podłogę swoją suknią usiadła obok młodzieńca. — Odpowiedziałam już na twoje dotychczasowe pytania, ale masz ich pewnie więcej. Widzę, jak twoim umysłem targają różne myśli. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Zawsze będę. Możesz mnie zapytać. Odpowiem dziś lub w przyszłości, ale nigdy nie zrobię czegoś, co mogłoby cię zranić.

Harry jej wierzył. Śmierć nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby umyślenie swojego mistrza. Swojego ulubieńca. Może jednak to zrobić nieświadomie, co już udowodniła, dając mu życie dłuższe od jego przyjaciół. Musiał się teraz zastanowić, jakie pytanie ma zadać następne.

— Czy to właśnie z ich powodu chciałaś mnie tu sprowadzić?

Śmierć nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez chwilę milczała. Harry miał wrażenie, że waży swoje słowa.

— Nie do końca. Widziałam, że nie jesteś w pełni zadowolony z tego, jakie „przywileje" ma umiłowany Śmierci. Chciałam, żebyś był bardziej… zadowolony. — Mówiła tak, jakby samo pojęcie tego było dla niej lekko dziwne. — Uznałam, że świat, gdzie istnieją istoty, które mają bardzo długi staż życia sprawi, że będziesz bardziej… szczęśliwy — wykrztusiła w końcu z siebie.

— Jeśli chciałeś mojego szczęścia, to dlaczego nie sprowadziłaś mnie od razu do ich świata? Mówiłaś, że nie mieszkają tam, a czasami tutaj przybywają. Mogłaś od razu doprowadzić mnie do nich.

Harry również był poważny, ale naprawdę się tym zastanawiał. Śmierć mogła podróżować, gdzie chciała. Oczywiście, ograniczała jego pracę tylko do planety, na której przebywał, ale wiedział, że gdy jej nie ma przy nim, to nadzoruje… masowe mordy gdzieś indziej. Z pewnością mogła go zabrać od razu do Asgardu lub później. Pytanie, dlaczego tego nie zrobiła?

— Nie są nazywani bogami bez powodu. Pierwszy raz, kiedy odwiedzili tę planetę byli traktowani niczym byt wyższego stanu. Przystojniejsi, silniejsi, inteligentniejsi oraz odporniejsi. Posiadający dziwne umiejętności. Było oczywiste, że dla gatunku ludzkiego, który dopiero się rozwijał byli oni istotami boskimi. Jednakże to nie był powód, dlaczego nie zabrałam cię do nich. — Shi podniosła rękę i poruszając lekko palcami, tak jakby nakłaniała kogoś, by do niej podszedł sprawiła, że ciemność z kąta popłynęła do niej. — Wiesz, że potrafię kontrolować otaczającą nas rzeczywistość. Poruszam się w cieniu, mogę przerazić każdą istotę śmiertelną, zakłócić fale elektromagnetyczne i wiele więcej rzeczy. Życie tworząc Asgardian stworzyła ich trochę na swoje podobieństwo. Pewna ich część może posługiwać się różnymi atrybutami, żywiołami. — Zacisnęła dłoń, a ciemność rozproszyła się. Nagle w pomieszczeniu było jaśniej niż przez chwilę. Cienie jakby zniknęły. — Inni, chodź nie mają takiej mocy są na nią bardzo wrażliwi. Kiedy pojawiłbyś się w ich świecie, od razu zauważyliby, że nie jesteś tacy jak oni i tu nie chodzi o wygląd zewnętrzny. Poczuliby, że jesteś… mroczny. Przesiąknięty śmiercią. Nie zrozumieliby od razu, co się z tym wiąże. Chcieliby się ciebie pozbyć, ponieważ obawialiby się ciebie. Człowiek pojawiający się znikąd i noszący w sobie piętno śmierci. W ich świecie, gdzie nie mogliby umrzeć w naturalny sposób, byłbyś czymś niepokojącym. A gdyby cię zaatakowali…

— Nie powstrzymałabyś się — dokończył za nią Harry.

Shi uśmiechnęła się. Aż dziw, że nie zabrała go tam, gdy istniała możliwość, że ta upust swoim morderczym skłonnościom. Śmierć przecież nie zawsze jest łagodna.

— Tak. Biorąc pod uwagę długość ich życia, kilka setek w tą czy w tamtą nie zrobiłoby różnicy. Mogłabym ich spokojnie zabić, nie łamiąc żadnych reguł — powiedziała.

Wciąż się uśmiechała, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, jakby wyobrażała sobie, że trzyma zakrwawioną broń. Jednak w jej przypadku, nie było to dla niej niczym strasznym, a raczej ekscytującym.

— Istniała jednak możliwość, że nie zaatakowali by mnie. Mówiłaś również, że na początku nie zorientowaliby się kim jestem. Czy w takim razie, gdyby przebywaliby ze mną dłużej, to zrozumieliby mój status i jaki związek mam z tobą? — zapytał z ciekawości.

Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał istoty, która sama z siebie potrafiłaby stwierdzić, że towarzyszy mu Śmierć i jest jej mistrzem.

— Mogliby. W ich historiach już od dawna mówiono o mnie i o możliwym bycie, który będzie moim mistrzem. Są na mnie wyczuleni, choć mogą na początku nie zrozumieć, z czym mają do czynienia. Ci z większą, nazwijmy to boskością, mogą łatwiej odkryć to. Stałbyś się kimś ważnym i przerażającym. Nie chcieliby cię skrzywdzić, ale byłbyś dla nich…

— Tym kim byłem dla czarodziejskiego świata.

— Tak.

— W takim razie cieszę się, że nie zabrałaś mnie tam — stwierdził Harry, wstając ze swojego chciałbym znowu być wybawicielem, lub jakimś wybrańcem. Jeden raz mi wystarczy.

Nie chciał, żeby jakieś społeczeństwo znów patrzyło na niego jakby był kimś lepszym. Czyż to nie był jeden z powodów, dla których chciał opuścił tamten świat?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał przez ramię na Shi, która wpatrywała się w niego z pewną intensywnością. Kiedyś to go niepokoiło, ale teraz uważał, że jest to nawet miłe. Ktoś, kto będzie na ciebie uważał w każdej chwili.

— Spotkasz się jednak z nimi — powiedziała Shi.

Harry odwrócił się do niej, marszcząc brwi. Brzmiała dziwnie… jakby ten pomysł nie podobał się jej do końca. Powiedziała, że był to jeden z powodów dlaczego go tutaj zabrała, ale z jej wcześniejszych wypowiedzi uznał, że lepiej będzie tego nie robić. Teraz jednak mówi, że się z nimi spotka.

— Czy to ma związek z misją nad którą pracuje, Bruce?

— Będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdziesz na spotkanie i dowiesz się tam więcej szczegółów. Poznasz nowych sojuszników twojego małego projektu — powiedziała Shi wskazując na górę. — Ich spotkanie jest drugim piętrze tego statku.

— Bruce nie jest moim małym projektem. — Skrzywił się Harry, ale po chwili się rozpogodził. — Wiem, że go polubiłaś. Samantę również nazywałaś moim małym projektem, a opiekowałaś się nią niczym matka.

Uśmiechnął się, wspominając jak Shi krzywiła się nad małą dziewczynką, która trzymając martwego kotka, którego znaleźli w zimie na dworze, pytała czy nie jest mu zimno i czy Śmierć się teraz z nim bawi.

— Musiałam ją mieć na oku, bo inaczej nigdy nie chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć, tylko spędzałbyś z nią cały swój czas. — Shi wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale nie była zła. – Ona i ten mężczyzna są twoimi projektami. Nie mam do nich żadnych uczuć, nie licząc tego, że uznaje ich za kogoś, o kogo się troszczysz.

— Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. — Rozciągając szyję ponownie zmienił się w bojownika wspaniałego. — _Są nad nami?_

— Tak. Są tam niemal wszyscy. Ja na razie odejdę. — W pokoju znowu zapanował półmrok. Skierowała swoje kroki do przeciwległej ściany, ale zanim ponownie zniknęła, spojrzała na swojego ulubieńca. — Nie zabijaj nikogo beze mnie. — Po chwili jej nie było.

— _Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jedno z najdziwniejszych ostrzeżeń_ — powiedział Harry w przestrzeń, po czym zniknął.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego spokojne dni z Bruce'm skończyły się. I przez to wszystko zapomniał zapytać Śmierć, kim byli ci bogowie. Jeśli ludzie ich tak nazwali, to musieli dać im również jakieś imiona.


End file.
